A Rose's Revenge
by DiamondTheHedgehog
Summary: All Amy ever wanted was for Sonic to love her. For to be his one and only. Then when she sees it’s a dying dream she contacts an evil cousin to get some payback. Disaster ensues. :ShadAmy & Some KnuxRouge, Mild language and violence, COMPLETE:
1. The HeartBreak

**Haylo :D Hope you like this story, it's my first Sonic story! (On here) Well here we go! Lol, I hope you like this, it's a SonAmyShad and there's a bit of KnuxRouge. (ShadRouge stinks! Sorry! It's the cold hard truth!) Because I like both of them couples! Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine. There are some of my OC's in this.

**Summery:**

All Amy ever wanted was for Sonic to love her. For to be his one and only. Then when she sees it's a dying dream she contacts an evil cousin to get some payback. (SonAmyShad & Some KnuxRouge)

_Italics are Thoughts_

**A Rose's Revenge**

Amy Rose sighed and rubbed the pad of her thumb over a picture of her and Sonic. The picture was taken right after the Black Arms incident, in the far corner you could spot Shadow, Amy loved this picture because it was lucky enough to capture one of Shadow's rare smiles. She cast her gaze over to the basket of freshly baked cookies she had made for Sonic. It was a mere few minutes before he stopped his run at Tails' workshop. She silently places the picture on her pine coffee table and picked up her keys, coat and the basket and made her way out of her apartment.

Tails' Workshop

Tails screwed a bolt in the X Tornado. And turned up his stereo listening closely to the news.

"On other report there is still no sign on Shadow The Hedgehog our new hero has simply disappeared. His whereabouts still unknown. Government agent Rouge The Bat has also gone missing. We will let you in on any news we do find, now to Lucy for the weather." The news reporter concluded.

Tails sighed, Shadow and Rouge has just been wiped off the scene, and he was actually looking forward to finding more about the black and crimson hedgehog. Tails thoughts were stopped by the door bell he grabbed a near-by rag and rubbed the oil from his hands quickly then made his way to the door. He opened it to a blue hedgehog leaning coolly against the small porch.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Sonic asked before walking in and straight to the T.V.

"Just finished repairing the Tornado and I'm working on a project on speed. I'm making shoes that increase your speed. And not for you, You're so fast you'd burn them out." Tails said joining Sonic. Sonic grinned.

"Yeah, I know." His grinned still stayed placed on his face. Then the doorbell rang again Tails got up but Sonic stopped him. "No problem buddy I got it." Tails smiled and sat down on the plush sofa. When out of sight Sonic frowned, he knew who this was and now wasn't the time. Sonic, even though he didn't look it was extremely stressed. Shadow had taken a chaos emerald with him when he vanished. Out on his runs Sonic had been searching for him, but nothing. No sign of him anywhere when he opened the door Amy Rose smiled brightly before giving Sonic another death hug and giving him the cookies.

"Hi Sonic, I made these for you." Amy smiled sweetly.

"Amy I don't want them but thanks." Sonic said before turning around and again joining Tails plastering on a fake grin. Amy stood there surprised; Sonic had used a very hurtful tone. But Amy just smiled before shutting the door behind her and opened the basket and placed it on the table ready for any of Tails' hungry visitors before making her way to a chair near Sonic. After a few moments she got up again.

"Does anyone want Coffee?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, thanks Amy." Tails said gratefully.

"Nope." Sonic stated rudely earning a bit of a surprised stare from Tails.

"Ok," Amy Said before simply walking out to the kitchen. She started pulling out the ingredients and mugs in deep thought. Sonic seemed a bit stressed today…not himself. _Smash!_ Amy looked down and frowned she dropped a mug; she bent down to clear it up.

"Everything alright in there Amy?" Tails asked from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm ok Tails! Just dropped a mug - ow!" Amy looked at her finger; she cut herself on a sharp piece of the mug, Sonic walked in a helped clear up the mess while Amy got a plaster. _We're alone_. Thought Amy, maybe now would be a god time to say something. When Sonic tipped the broken mug into the bin Amy looked at him.

"Sonic, why won't you go out with me?" She asked simply.

"Oh, Amy now is not the time!" Sonic said in the same rude tone as before.

"No Sonic, why!" Amy said she wanted answers.

"LOOK AMY NOT NOW!" Sonic shouted. Amy looked at him surprised.

"Sonic I – " Amy was cut off.

"No, you know what Amy? Maybe it's because you're an annoying pest who won't go away! You're like a common cold. You always come back and there's no known way to get rid of you! Amy, I don't love you! I never will! So why don't you just leave me ALONE!" Amy starred at Sonic in disbelief as the words sunk in her like sharp pins. Tears welled up In her emerald green eyes. Sonic was breathing heavily not realising the damage he just caused. Amy burst into tears grabbed her stuff and dashed out the workshop, spilling over her cookies as she ran. The kettle popped, showing the water was boiled. Not that it was needed now.

With Amy

Amy ran down the streets tears flowing; she couldn't believe what he just said. All she ever wanted was for him to love her. _"Amy, I don't love you! I never will! So why don't you just leave me ALONE!"_ The words echoed in her head, each word a painful stab to her heart. Finally she reached her apartment unlocking the door with trembling hands she flinged her coat on the floor and banged the door shut. She threw her self on the sofa grabbed a plush pillow and let the tears flow freely.

With Sonic and Tails

Tails stood behind Sonic, he'd seen the whole thing and was shocked. He never imagined Sonic could be so hurtful.

"Sonic, why?" Tails asked in almost a whisper.

"She deserved it Tails she's been on my case ever since I saved her! She got what was coming to her! Hopefully now she'll leave me alone!" Sonic said letting all his stress that was bottled up on Amy.

"But-" Tails started.

"No Tails, It's true and you know it! Now I'm going for a run." And with that he sped out of the kitchen and the house. Tails stood there thinking over what just happened. Tails always thought Sonic did care for the pink hedgehog. Maybe he had been wrong. Tails sighed and grabbed a blue print, nothing like a little inventing to forget what wants to be forgotten.

With Amy 

Amy was still sobbing thinking about what she could have done wrong. She realized, she was a bit clingy but all she's ever done has been nice to Sonic, she didn't deserve that, at all. Amy stopped crying and looked at the picture on the coffee table. No she didn't deserve this. Amy's sadness soon turned to rage. She craved revenge, for everything he's ever done to her. For always seeing his back, for always been left behind, she wanted payback for everything. _Everything. _She thought. That's a lot of things to payback for. But, she knew someone who would help.

Amy got up and grabbed a phone book. It was shocking pink. Amy scowled. _Pink, pink! Everything is pink! The colour…it's so innocent! IM NOT INNOCENT! _Amy thought angered she ripped out the needed page and threw the book across the room at a wall. She grabbed her phone (Which luckily wasn't pink.) and dialled the number tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Is this Diamond Rose?" Amy asked coldly, the voice she was talking to sounded oddly familiar.

"Well damn me she was right, so the Amy Rose phones." The voice said giggling. Amy wasn't surprised the person she was looking for was a psychic and properly knew exactly what was going on.

"Can you please put her on," Amy said annoyed.

"Sure thing, DIAMOND! YOU WERE RIGHT! AMY'S PHONED!" the girl shouted, in the background Amy heard someone approaching.

"Hello?" another voice said but it wasn't oozing with femininity, it sounded rather cruel as well as feminine.

Amy took the picture in her hands, "Diamond…its Amy, as you already know. And you properly know what happened too…I-..Diamond I want revenge. I almost want him dead. No scratch it; I **want** him dead!" Amy threw the picture on the floor harshly, she moved the broken glass with her foot, and then she tore the picture in half, leaving Sonic on his own. She flipped it around and grabbed a pen.

**Mwahahaha, did I leave ya hanging? If I did, Good! If I didn't, I'll try harder next time! Amy's gone nuts O.o Yay! So what did ya think of it? Well tell me! R&R I want 5 reviews before I continue! That's a demand! Lol! Well, Cya!**

**- Emzi**


	2. A New Look

**Second Chapter! ;D ;o Oh my god! I really didn't think I'd get my 5 reviews, Yes i know I'm freaky :D Thanks for your reviews guys! Oh and knuxRouge doesn't come 'till later! Now I DO know Sonic was a tiny bit harsh on Amy and this is spose to be a ShadAmySon... BUT! The reason, is for me to know and you to find out, ;D Mwahahaha! ANY WAY:P Let's continue...**

**Amy: No wait, wait not yet! **

Emz: O.o er, ok what's up Amy?

Amy: Would Sonic really ever be that mean to me?

**Emz: O.o might be… **

Amy:o (Gets out Piko-Piko hammer) HOW DARE-

Emz: CONTINUING!

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine. There are some of my OC's in this.

_Italics are Thoughts_

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 2**

Amy breathed heavily walking into the dark hanger room, everything around her was metal. It was cold, damp, and looked deserted. Amy's right ear twitched, she could hear heels clicking. Amy spun around to come face to face with another hedgehog, she gasped.

The hedgehog was a pinkish purple, piercing hot pink eyes, her hair resembled Amy's but was longer and didn't have the bangs. She also wore a headband but it was black with some diamonds across it. She wore a black tube top, a short black skirt with knee high black heel boots. She was wearing a pendant around her neck, it was a brilliant sliver. She looked at Amy, smirking. Amy her hand in her jacket pocket tightly.

"Hello…Little cousin," Said the same cruel, feminine voice as on the phone, Amy cringed.

"Diamond," She nodded. Amy suddenly went cold, the rush went up to her brain and though her body. The feeling was like ice sliding over your skin. She knew this feeling; she was one of the few who could feel it. Diamond was accessing her mind. Her thoughts, her personal dreams, everything that was once personal, wasn't any more. She hated it. But couldn't stop it,

"Ah, I see, Son-,"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Amy snapped at her. Diamond raised an eyebrow. Amy was surprised. Was she this angry at Sonic?

"Very well, come with me." They both walked up to what Amy thought were a wall, however Diamond slid her hand over it and it pulled open. Amy's eyes widened. It was like a well built mansion. Cream walls with flowers, Amy shook her head. Someone as evil as Diamond wouldn't live in a place like this. Would they? But Amy still felt cold, fearful and jumpy. The room wasn't exactly full of light. Amy jumped something in a corner, shrouded in shadows, moved. Diamond let out a small laugh.

"Don't be scared. I'm sure you've met, Shadow?" Shadow stepped from the corner, his arms folded. He seemed to look down at the pink hedgehog. Amy stared at him. _So this is where he'd been... _She thought. "And Rouge?" Diamond looked up as the bat landed.

"Rouge! You're here too? Why!" Amy said in shock.

"A Big, big jewel guarded by a red idiot!" Rouge smirked.

"Shadow?" Amy asked, directing the same question at him.

"Oh him? He's here for the chaos emeralds after Diamond is done with them. But first she said we had to wait for you…." Rouge giggled, answering for Shadow. Amy shuddered. She hated it when Diamond predicted the future.

With Sonic

Sonic whipped though the long grass carelessly. Where he was? He had no idea. He loved the way everything looked at this speed. Sonic was cooled down. And was thinking over what he had said. _Hmmm, maybe I was a bit harsh. But she better face it! She deserved it! She's going to be a pain in the necks for weeks now. Ugh, eh, she'll get over it. She always does. Then she'll come running back in her floppy red dress thing screaming my name and hugging me. _Sonic looked down and chuckled. Amy was so predictable.

Sonic stop at Tails' workshop. He opened the door and walked in.

"Look Tails I-,"

"IT'S GONE SONIC! IT'S GONE! THE PINK CHAOS EMERALD IS GONE!" Tails' yelled shaking Sonic viciously.

"Wha-? Wait, what... IT'S GONE!" Sonic frowned and was enraged. "Who? Any clues? Fingerprints!"

Tails looked down, "A note." He sighed and handed Sonic a ripped piece of paper. Sonic took it and opened it. It was a ripped photo, Amy was on it, Shadow in a far corner. In black pen were the words. _Turn it over Sonic. - _Sonic flipped it around and looked at Amy's neat slanted writing. He began to read.

_Sonic,_

_You've broken my heart one to many times now and I'm sick. Sick of it and of you. I'm sick of being the little innocent girl always tailing behind._

_Well not any more._

_As of today Sonic I'm not that little girl. No, I'm someone you will come to hate and fear. One day Sonic you'll be the one tailing ME the one crying for ME. Not the other way around. I took that pink chaos emerald, and you're not getting it back. You've made a mistake you'll regret like no other. Because one day I promise you'll ill be standing over you laughing in your face. Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me. But I'll come to you, to claim the other 5 chaos emeralds. So have fun Sonic, while it lasts. Because guess what Sonic? I hate you too._

_Yours truly,_

_Amy Rose._

Sonic dropped the letter on the floor, he looked at Tails.

"I knew you'd gone too far Sonic, Knuckles is going mental, and Cream is scared and upset about Amy. The whole of the Chaotix are trying to find them…Sonic, you-,"

"Tails I know! I have to find Amy, and get the emeralds before she does something stupid! And the first place I'm going to look for is her apartment. For clues." Before Tails even had time to react Sonic wasn't there only some skid marks and dust.

Amy's Apartment 

Sonic climbed the steps and walked over to the obvious bright pink door. He was shocked to see it left open. He walked in he was surrounded by pink and white. Sonic looked around for anything obvious all he could hear was the wind from an open window, the white net curtains flapped freely. Then Sonic spotted a tore piece of paper on the coffee table.

Sonic walked over to the table picking it up and examining it. It was him, but his face was scribbled over in black pen. Sonic flipped it over revealing another note.

_Sonic,_

_I'm not here. Think I'm that dumb? No. I'm somewhere much further. _

Sonic frowned and took another quick look around, the only other thing he saw was a pink phonebook on the floor open and another piece of paper on the table. He picked that up and saw a list of names and numbers. _Daisy, Danny ,Diamond, ugh nothing here!_ Sonic turned on his heeled and zoomed out the door.

Amy sat on the sofa with Rouge, she was a bit more relaxed now. Amy thought of something and decided Rouge would be the best to ask.

"Hey Rouge, would you mind helping me find a new look. This dress it to… well I just don't like it."

"Sure thing, every girl loves shopping! We can go, oh! We can go now!" Amy looked at Rouge surprised. She soon found herself rushed out the door.

Diamond walked swiftly into a control room. Lights flickering everywhere, beeps sounding in all directions, she walked over to a white Antarctic fox with long hair, three bangs covered her left eye. She was on a computer typing ridiculously fast and two Uzi's sat next to the key board. The fox looked around, her piecing blue eyes gazing at Diamond.

"Lilly, I want a tracker on Sonic, get it done by tonight. I'm going to need some gear for Rouge at 12:00pm sharp and Shadow is to stay behind. He will train Amy, inform him." Diamond ordered.

Lilly, the white Antarctic Fox spoke back. "Yea, that can be done. Shadow will be informed to start training her...as soon as she gets back. She went shopping as you properly know. Rouge is going to claim the chaos emerald on Angel Island correct?" Diamond nodded and proceeded out the door.

"Lilz, your Uzi has a dud bullet." Diamond said, Lilly looked at her gun and shook her head. She just reloaded them, she picked it up at aimed at the wall, but it just made a click and didn't shoot.

"Oh, thanks Diamond!" she said as the hedgehog walked out of the room.

It was 7pm when Rouge and Amy burst though the door giggling carrying bags loads of items. Amy giggled again, "Rouge we bought so much stuff!"

Rouge giggled, "I know! We'll come on get changed! I wanna have a look!"

Amy smiled before picking up her bag and making her way to her room. Rouge moved a bag away from her foot as Shadow walked in. He looked at her.

"Where's Amy? I have got to train her in chaos energy and combat." Rouge lifted a eyebrow.

"Oh, she'll be back here soon. Have a seat!" Rouge offered, he didn't he just leaned against the wall and didn't reply. Rouge let out a 'huff' and rolled her eyes. Someone behind her made a 'ahem' she spun around to see Amy and she smiled and squealed.

Amy was wearing a red halter neck with a black rose in the middle, black combat trousers with a red belt that slides slightly down her left hip; her hair was just about pulled into a French plait and some loose bangs fell in her eyes with that she wore some black doll shoes. On her head was a small clip with a tiny red rose decoration, she wore sliver loose bangles and no gloves. Rouge grinned. Amy didn't look so innocent anymore! **(A/N: Eh heh, what did you think of the new look? O.o my friend came up with it! The credit goes to Ashley! xD If you DON'T like it post a idea on the review! And I'll use that outfit:D) **

"Shadow! Shadow! Have a look at THIS!" Rouge squealed excitedly, Shadow cast his gaze over to Amy. He felt a twinge in his stomach. She stood there coolly with a thumb in one pocket, her other hand causally brushed a bang from her eye. Another twinge hit Shadow's stomache. This was new to him. Soon it felt like he had a hundred butterflies flying carelessly in him stomache. _W-What is this feeling? And why have I only experienced it looking at the pink hedgehog?_ Shadow thought confused. Soon he realised he'd been staring and looked back down.

"Amy, get changed into something suitable. I will be training you on chaos energy and combat in the gym." With that Shadow exited the room. Rouge grinned at Amy's face when she looked in the mirror.

"Wow. I look, so, so… I love it!" Amy exclaimed. _Just wait Sonic. Just wait; you'll soon be the one begging for a date!_ Amy thought happily. Amy looked at Rouge who had a look on her face of blankness. Soon the emotion in her face came back.

"Oh, Diamond just said I have to go get a chaos emerald from Angel Island!" She laughed, "This should be amusing!" She flew out the room and Amy watched her until she was out of sight. Then grabbed a bag and changed into a pink and black tracksuit. Grabbed her chaos emerald and made her way to the gym.

Sonic looked down at the picture of Amy. Smiling and waving happily at the camera, that was always Amy...bringing joy to the group when things looked bad. He always did like that about her. He defiantly knew he had more then friendship feelings for her. Just not a great deal of them feelings, he would never admit that, in fear of her being used against him. Even though she did get used a lot, he did feel guilty. He now saw he'd been hard on her and it wasn't needed. He was just having a bad week and it was getting worse. But the words in the letter sunk into him. He read it over and over again.

_Because guess what Sonic? I hate you too._ Sonic didn't hate Amy, she was annoying as hell yeah, but hate her? No. Each time he read them words it stung. Sonic wasn't sure why they did, but they did. And it hurt. Tails' has been awkward to Sonic since this happened. Knuckled was going crazy saying how he shouldn't have hurt her again and she has finally has enough of seeing his back. Sonic didn't always be this mean to her surly? He sighed. He didn't know. _I might as well go have a proper look in Amy's apartment. _Sonic thought speeding off in the right direction.

**Yay! xD That's the second chapter done. Did you like it? Like Amy's new look? Yes, no? xD Let me know! Email me or slip me a review! I love them:D Now sorry if I don't get chapters up real snappy it's because I have a lot to do O.o I'm also writing a InuYasha story that hasn't got a second chapter yet…which is not good. So I'll properly do that next! But I'll get the 3rd chapter done soon! It the 3rd chapter is Rouge's visit to Angel Island and Shadow's training, also much more! ;D Hmm, let try getting another 5 reviews eh? xD Make me happy! **

**Thank you! I love you all! xD**

**-Emzi**


	3. Amy's Chaos Energy

**O.o You guys like this story huh? OKI:D I'll try keeping up with the demand! Anyways! THRID Chappie! Thankies for the reviews! They make me happy. (Big smile) On with the- (Watches Shadow walk up to me) er, Hi Shads!**

**Shadow: … (Takes out huge gun)**

**Emz: Umm, what cha doing there Shads?**

Shadow: … (Points gun at Emz)

Emz: (Screams, posts chapter, then runs for her life.)

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine. I only own Diamond and Lilly.

_Italics are Thoughts_

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 3**

Amy walked into the gym surrounded by technical looking work-out machines until she got to a matted area. Shadow stood there holding a red chaos emerald. Amy clutched her pink one, and progressed over to him.

"I really don't have an idea how I'm going to control chaos energy…" Amy Said to Shadow as his eyes snapped open.

"Hmmm, well. You're gonna have to wait and see." He said throwing the emerald in the air and catching it skilfully. "Right first you want to relax. All stress – Let it go. Breathe," Shadow was circling around Amy who was in the centre of the mat with her eyes closed. Shadow felt the same rush though his body as before. _What the-? What is this feeling?_ Shadow shook his head and carried on. "Try to push all your energy into your hands, into the emerald, touch it, and feel its power touch you back," Shadow grinned as Amy shuddered.

"What was that?" Amy asked confused. As she followed his instructions, she got a strange jolt of pleasure and power. It was amazing. The feeling of being able to hold your own ran though her, the feeling of being able to help your self. _Not helpless_. Amy thought and scowled.

"Hmm, you're making progress. That's very good, and surprising. That's the first time I've seen someone get that feeling the first time. Well, except me." Shadow grinned again before continuing. "Now all that energy I want you to release. Right at that punching bag, push it towards it and say 'Chaos Spear' to release that energy."

Amy concentrated; she pushed her energy thought her body down her arms and into the emerald. The rush went though her body felt better then before. When she opened an eye, she expected something to be broken. But nothing, the emerald just shone brightly. Amy frowned.

"Don't worry, no one in the history, has EVER done that the first time. Just watch," Shadow said holding his emerald he breathed deeply, eyes closed. Then he opened them and his body pushed forwards slightly with a fierce tone he half yelled.

"Chaos, SPEAR!" With that a yellow bolt shot from the emerald and sliced thought the bag like a hot knife on butter. Amy gasped as she examined the cleanness of the cut. Shadow smirked.

"Ok, let me try again." Amy grasped the emerald. She pushed her energy though her arms into the emerald then out, again the rush. "Chao spear!" Amy said, but when Amy saw the emerald just let off an eye blinding shine she frowned.

"It's having a reaction, that's great here. Let me help you." Shadow said standing behind her, he slipped his hands over hers and got a rush, and it wasn't chaos energy. It felt as though a thousand butterflies just stormed into his stomache. Amy was having the exact same feeling, she blushed slightly and gasped. She only ever remembered this kind of feeling with Sonic… She mentally cursed herself for thinking of him and concentrated.

"Ok, now breathe, push your energy." Shadow said as they both did this and pulled their bodies back together, breathing at the same pace, they both pushed forward in harmony.

"Chaos, SPEAR!" Amy shouted, to her amazement, a rush went though and out her body. It was the best feeling she's ever felt. And got better when she saw a yellow bolt cut though a punching bag, but didn't stop there. It cut though all too easily and demolished the wall ahead. Revealing the white fox Lilly covered in dust looking rather annoyed. Amy and Shadow looked at each other trying not to giggle.

"SHADOW! AMY! YOU! YOU- ARG!" She said before storming off somewhere. Amy and Shadow burst into a fit of laughter. Which was extremely rare of Shadow. Amy looked at him still laughing and adored his laugh. He looked so – _Cute,_ Amy thought then shook her head and straightened up.

"That was, really, really good Amy. We can carry on tomorrow. Go to bed and rest, your going to need it." Amy nodded and thanked Shadow before making her way back to her bedroom. Shadow's eyes followed the pink hedgehog until he couldn't see her anymore. He picked up his emerald, grinning like a fool and shook his head. What was wrong with him?

Rouge jumped from a high rock with stealth, in a black cat suit. She sneaked around the shine eyeing the master emerald. She shook her head. _You're here for the chaos emerald girl! The master emerald comes later! But it will come!_ Rouge grinned passing the large rock. When she reached a small hut she stopped. She looked back spying Knuckles The Echidna sleeping on the shrine. She grinned and opened the door with a creak.

Rouge stepped in side to see a nice, cosy little living room. She pulled her black full-face mask off her head and progressed. She met a small set of draws and opened one. A chaos emerald shone back at her brightly. She grinned and picked it up; she examined it with one hand.

"Ahhhh, my lovely! Look at you." She said before pocketing it and walking out the door.

She shut the door behind her and turned around to check on Knuckles. One problem though. He wasn't there. _Oh god!_ She thought, she spun around looking at the door and backed up looking all around for him. She spun around a gasped. She was face to face with Knuckles.

"So you decide to show up Rouge? And steal my emeralds? How predictable," Knuckles taunted before throwing a fist at Rouge. Rouge rolled out the way and struck him in his stomache, landing the hit. Knuckles eyes squinted before going at Rouge again.

"Echidna, I won't give up until that beautiful jewel is in MY hands!" Rouge exclaimed referring to the Master Emerald. She blocked another of Knuckles punches.

"Over my dead body!" Knuckles said landing a hit on her stomache.

Rouge gritted her teeth. "That can be arranged!" She said standing up, ducked from Knuckle's punch and kicked him right in the face. Knuckles stumbled back and growled.

"You'll pay for that bat girl!" He said then engaged a very quick and skilful fight. Knuckles had to admit, he admired Rouge's fighting skills. But he knew they weren't enough compared to his own. This was almost proven when he hit her hard. She flew and hit a tree, Knuckles smirked. It quickly died when he saw she didn't move.

"Bat Girl?" He said slowly walking to her, Nothing. _Damn! What have I done!_ Knuckle's thought worriedly. He silently bent down to her still body on the ground. "Hey, Rouge, stop messing around!"

"That. HURT!" Rouge said before swiping her leg in his direction. Knocking him off his feet, Knuckles growled. He'd fallen for her trick. Rouge got up and kicked him down when he tried getting up. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl!" Rouge turned and ran for it about to take off. Behind her Knuckle's followed closely. He saw her about to take off but jumped and grabbed the only thing he could. His hands landed firmly on her waist, he blushed realising where he has grabbed her and Rouge blushed too but looked away. "Keep your filthy hands off of me!" She kicked him off before taking off again; she pulled her mask back on and took of into the night sky.

Knuckle's stood up firmly and looked up. Nothing, all he could see was black sky. The suit was obviously hiding her against the black. Knuckles growled and made his way to tell Sonic and the others.

Back at the mansion Amy was laying down thinking about Shadow. This was strange because usually she would think of Sonic. She heard some voices and a door close. Silently she stood up and walked out to see Rouge and Diamond.

"Yes, he saw me, attacked me and grabbed me. Ok!" Rouge said annoyed, and then she looked up at Amy. She held up the chaos emerald. "Hey, Amy, look what Knucklehead gave me." She smirked. Amy looked at her and grinned. That was 3. 4 more left. Amy would make sure she would get at least 2 of them. One from Sonic. Right under his nose...

Amy stretched at she woke up in her new big bedroom. Today is the day she confronts Sonic. She sighed. Amy got up groggily and smoothed her night dress over her legs and stared out the window in thought. Her emotions where in such a twist it confused her so much it hurt. She slipped on her red slippers and made her way to the wardrobe. She carefully picked out red polo neck jumper and some trousers with trainers and she carefully placed her hair in a French plate.

Amy made her way downstairs to be greeted by Rouge in a cat suit with technical looking gadgets strapped to a belt around her waist. She grabbed Amy's arm and gave her the same belt.

"Ok, Amy we are late. There's your chaos emerald, communicator, a knife for emergencies and some other helpful bits and bobs. Ready?" Rouge said rather quickly.

"Wha-? Oh um, yeah," Said Amy slightly baffled as she picked up the gear and strapped it around her waist. Amy flicked open the communicator and grinned. It was personalised. She grinned and pocketed it.

"Great c'mon Hun, you look hot." Rouge said before leading them outside to a sliver and black plane with a black rose printed on the side. Lilly the Fox gave a wink at her in the pilot seat, next to her Diamond nodded as she followed Rouge into the back. In there was Shadow sitting silently with his head down. When Amy sat down he looked up and gave her a small grin. Suddenly both hedgehogs got a now familiar rush before looking down instantly. Rouge gave a small grin and shut the door.

Sonic whipped though the meadow looking for any signs of Amy, Shadow or Rouge. Knuckles told him what had happened and were now sure something was up. Sonic heard the familiar sound of a plane and looked up expecting to see Tails. Instead he saw a unfamiliar sliver and black plane, Sonic skidded and stopped. Sonic heard a twisted laugh and the plane's cockpit opened. A purple hedgehog jumped out swiftly and landed on her feet before looking at Sonic with her shocking pink eyes.

"Give, us the emerald." She said, harshly.

Inside the plane Amy was bracing herself. She could hear voices. One was Sonic's. She slowly got up and jumped down. Landing right in-between Sonic and Diamond, stopping them both in mid-sentence. With her back to Sonic she slowly turned to face him. Sonic gasped.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled. Amy scowled.

"The emerald Sonic!"

Sonic growled and his brow furrowed. He grabbed Amy arm. Seeing this Shadow jumped down making Sonic let go.

"Wouldn't touch Amy if I were you faker!" Shadow said.

"What do you mean! Where have you guys been! Amy! Look I'm sorry! No-,"

"SHUT UP SONIC! CHAOS SPEAR!" Amy left off a yellow bolt and she was shaking with anger. How dare he talk to her like nothing happened? Like she would just forgive him and run back into his arms. She saw him get up and smiled when she saw the blood. It was payback. Sonic turned to her shocked. Since when could Amy control chaos energy? He clocked it and turned to glare at Shadow.

"YOU! What have you done to Amy!"

"Nothing faker, she came to me, she came to us. It's your fault. You hurt her like you did. And I don't blame her for leaving you. You're pathetic. No, I don't mean by power. I mean by the way you treated her. You could see she loved you faker. She always did. All she ever saw was your back. And I pity you. Now, the emerald!" Shadow finished.

Amy looked at him in awe. That's exactly what had happened. And how he described Sonic, was so true. Sonic looked stunned and then looked at Amy.

"Ames, is this true?" He asked

"Don't call me Ames! THE EMERALD"" Amy said snapping out from staring at Shadow. She took a step forward and that's when Sonic realised. She looked different. And he was attracted to her. She looked, less innocent and more then a fan girl. But, he'd never give up a chaos emerald. He knew he could attack her now. But he couldn't. Diamond smirked for a reason unknown to Sonic.

"No."

Amy lost her temper and with one swift flick of her wrist her Piko-Piko hammer appeared. She swung it and barely stopped it an inch from Sonic's nose. Rouge, Shadow, Lilly and Diamond all snickered at the sight of Sonic's face. Sonic was in a shock and feared the hammer. He was in a vulnerable position. Sonic tried to fight the urge to not attack her, but it stayed the same.

"No."

Amy's last nerve was stepped on by that word; she drew her hammer back and flung it at Sonic. He went flying and landed harshly meters away. Amy grinned and picked up the emerald that had fallen from him. Sonic laid there, the hit hand badly winding him and he hurt like hell. Who knew Amy was so strong? He heard the sound of a plane starting and a taunting 'ciao' from Amy before he completely blacked out.

Diamond grinned entering Amy's bedroom and passed her a newspaper. Amy looked at the picture of Sonic and the words in bold letters. '**Our Sonic's Pink Rose Turns a Bad Red!' **Amy scowled and read on. The article was about Amy. And how Sonic had found her with Shadow, Rouge and a _strange purple hedgehog_. About how Amy had attacked Sonic and-

"WHAT! MOVED TO THE HANDSOME BLACK AND CRIMSON HEDGEHOG SHADOW! I bet her spread that!" Amy said and she grabbed some scissors and cut the picture of Sonic from the paper and pinned it to a wall.

"Idiot, Isn't he? Darts in second draw down."

"Thanks." Said Amy collecting the darts and standing feet away from the picture. She spoke as she threw. "He's an annoying idiot who I wish I never met!" Amy threw a dart and it hit him just on the chin. "I wish he was never born!" Amy threw the second dart and it hit a little higher below his nose. "I also wish, HE'D GO BURN IN HELL!" Diamond smirked as Amy threw the final dart and it hit directly between his eyes.

**I LOVED WRITING THAT! xD Review! You all rock! W00T! Sorry it took kinda long!**

**Did you like it! xD REVIEW! I'm hyper!**

**Kdenfnxbi!**

**-Emzi**

**  
**


	4. Not Cream's!

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been ill. (Sniff) Still am.  But, I'm forcing myself to type. Be happy! Did ya like the last Chappie? Bit of fluff with Shads and Amy. Well anyway, while I've been ill I've had a bit of writers block. So if you can. Give me a few ideas! I'd love it! **

Shads: (Comes in carrying a bowl of soup looking very annoyed.)

EmzEmz: YAY! (Takes the soup.) Mmmmm, Chicken.

Shads: (Opens his mouth to shout something)

EmzEmz: (Takes out a remote and presses pause, then giggles evilly.) HE'S MINE! xD Bwahahahahaha!

Shads: (Frozen in mid-shout.)

---

**  
Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine. I only own Diamond and Lilly.

_Italics are Thoughts_

**  
A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 4 (A/N: Omg, ALREADY! xD O.o) **

Sonic slowly opened his eyes.It was darkhe groanedand turned around pushing himself up with his arm. As he did this he slightly stumbled. His whole body ached.

"Damn, who knew Amy was so god damn strong?"

Mumbling to himself he stood up and the memories came flashing back.**  
**

"_No." _

Amy lost her temper and with one swift flick of her wrist her Piko-Piko hammer appeared. She swung it and barely stopped it an inch from Sonic's nose. Rouge, Shadow, Lilly and Diamond all snickered at the sight of Sonic's face. Sonic was in a shock and feared the hammer. He was in a vulnerable position. Sonic tried to fight the urge to not attack her, but it stayed the same.

_Why wasn't I able to attack her!_ He thought angrily wishing he did. Something was holding him back as he looked up into those emerald green eyes about to attack him. Them green eyes that used to belong to his Amy. Sonic tripped over his thoughts. **His** Amy? He violently shook his head cursing himself mentally before starting to run back to Tails' workshop.

After a painful thirty minutes Sonic was at the door step of Tails' workshop. He knocked on the door and within minutes the sleepy little fox was at the door step rubbing his eyes.

"H-hello Sonic. Why are you here so late?" Tail asked innocently.

"A-Amy she's-she's." Sonic took a deep breath. Why was it taking him so long to say this? "She's joined Rouge, Shad-Shadow and another hedgehog. I don't remember her name..."

Tails' face softened and he led Sonic in. Turning on the late night news channel. Sonic nearly fainted. There was the whole thing. Everything what happened was on the screen.

"Sonic the Hedgehog was shocked by the Amy Rose-thought to have a relationship with the heroic hedgehog- seeing her turn to the black and crimson hedgehog known as Shadow. Our information sources confirm that the Sonic Team have lost a total of 4 chaos emerald to Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and another hedgehog and fox spotted at the scene. Is the Rose the match or possible maker for our blue blur? Has he hurt her to many-,"

Sonic turned and left the room angrily. Why did he keep hearing that he hurt her! Did he hurt her that bad? Sonic felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He turned. Tails stood there face full of concern and worry.

"Tails do I hurt Amy?" Sonic suddenly blurted out.

"S-Sonic I-I," Tails stumbled over his words, surprised at the question.

"Be truthful."

"Well Sonic. Kinda… Maybe. Yes. You do. Well, did what it looks like now. She always saw your back Sonic. When all she ever wanted to give you was affection and her love. Yes Sonic you do!" Tails had been waiting to tell him that for ages. Amy was his friend and he knew the pain Sonic caused.

Sonic stared at him it complete shock. So it was true. He did hurt her. Sonic's world slowly became very miserable. His eyes started to water and that's when he knew it would be a good time to run. So he did, and he didn't stop. He slowly let the tears fall. _Sonic don't cry! This is stupid!_ He thought. But still, the tears fell. His emotions were going nuts. Why did this hurt so bad? Did he actually care for Amy? Maybe, he did. Sonic's face went blank as he came to a slow stop. He cared for Amy. He wanted her back. He really needed to apologise to her. He sped off, in search of Amy.

* * *

Amy woke up, sitting up looking around, she let out a yawn. She threw her head back on the pillow and turned to her side cuddling the pillow, bringing her knees up and smiled. But she didn't know why. Was it because she was warm? It was sunny? Heck, she had no idea. Maybe it was because she was far from Sonic and knowing he wasn't bale to hurt her. _Yes, that's it. _She thought, in pleasure. _None to hurt me to screw up my emotions-_ Her thought train was stopped and the door flew open and Shadow entered. _Hold that thought_. Amy thought to herself rolling her eyes. Slowly she sat up. 

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Diamond wishes your presence down stairs. Good morning Amy." He added.

"Ok, and Morning!" She smiled hopping out of bed and flattening her night dress down. She turned to look in the mirror. Oblivious to the hedgehog behind scanning her every move, Shadow shut his eyes and shook his head a little before making his way out the room.

Later, Amy made her way into a very technical looking room. Buttons, switches and levers of all colours on wall, panels and desks. Amy shook her head.

"Whoa..." She said staring around the room.

"Oh hey Amy!" Said Diamond brightly throwing a chaos emerald up and down in one hand carelessly and leaning on the other, "We have another chance to grab a chaos emerald."

"Oh cool! Where?" Said Amy happily, looking at Rouge whom she had just spotted sitting on one of the sides with her legs crossed. She grinned at Amy.

"I'd rather get the Master Emerald personally..." She said smiling.

"No Rouge, you'd rather get Knuckles personally." Diamond grinned as Amy burst into a fit of laughter and Rouge went redder then the Echidna they were talking about. "Anywho." Diamond continued. "It's at Creams'" Amy blinked.

"Oh no..." She said to herself quietly.

"What's wrong?" Amy didn't answer. She looked at the floor and scanning it, like she was asking it for answers. She can't go Into Cream's house and go stealing things! She wanted to keep the poor rabbit out of the whole thing! What was she gonna do?

* * *

**_IMPORTANT: I need ya'll to vote! Should this be a Shad/Amy or a Son/Amy! Let me know in the reviews! _**

**Huzzah! (Dances) I know that was mega short! But I just wanted to let you all know I'M ALIVE! But... I am in hospital D: So. Yup, yup! I might not be too snappy. Sorry about the shortness again but… Yeah, Bye!**

**- EmzEmz**


	5. Getting The Fifth Master Emerald

**;o I'm back! (Hears gasps)..Yes… I did take forever... xD Medical problems TT Anyway.. O.o You know… There are a lot of ShadAmy fans out there huh? So, we only had two people (Or was it three?) Wanting a triangle! So ShadAmy it is! (Changes the Summery.) I let Shadow go btw… TT Oh and I think I won't do any KnuxRouge... Only if you guys want…But I got alot of reviews! So Im'a happy lil' bunneh!**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine. I only own Diamond and Lilly.

_Italics are Thoughts_

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 5**

"Don't sweat. She won't have the heart." Knuckles grinned confidently. "Trust me Sonic. Amy... She's just angry. Once she sees Cre-," Sonic turned on his heal, looking at Knuckles with a expression full of different emotions. Anger, sadness, worry... Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me Knuckles... You really didn't..." Sonic shook his head and jetted out the door of Knuckles' small hut. Knuckles let his head lol back on his chair. "Amy wouldn't…"

Amy pulled on her black cat suit, walking to the fall length mirror, her ears twitched as one of her favourite songs came onto the radio. She smiled and rand her hands over her hips. Giving a small twirl, "I really do like my new look." She said softly. Her quills had grown quite a bit; usually she would have cut them. But they now flowed; today she didn't have her band in and just let it lay. Today was her stealth training with Rouge and Shadow. She smiled and walked out of her room closing the door.

Down in the gym Shadow was doing laps with ease, quite bored. Rouge was attacking a punching bag… with her kicks. Amy walked in and smiled. Shadow stopped flawlessly some dust behind him. The punching bag burst open and Rouge dusted off her hands. "Let's start shall we?" Rouge said smiling.

"Right," Shadow's deep voice echoed around the room. "Let's start with the basics.." Rouge nodded.

"Black," She said. "Is great camouflage! It covers you in dark places…the sky in my case... Of course... So. Use the darkness. It works!" Rouge said enthusiastically. Amy looked up and for the first time realising Diamond was on one of the beams above, Diamond smiled down at Amy giving her a small wave. The hairs on the back of Amy's neck stood up when she smiled at her. Shaking it from her thoughts she moved her concentration back to Shadow and Rouge.

"- So, Rouge is babbling on...she basically means use darkness. It hides you well." Shadow grinned at Rouge who huffed crossing her arms, tapping her boot annoyed. "Stealth…Just be quiet. We are going to cut off the lights. You have to get to the other side of this room without us catching you."

"But Rouge can see in the dark..." Amy said looking at Rouge. Rouge smiled and put on a blind fold. Amy giggled, and then the lights went out. She eeped slightly. _Right, no problem. Here, there. Quiet..._ She told herself, then began to creep, silently. She only took a few steps before Shadow grabbed her arm, Amy yelped in surprise. The lights flared back on. Rouge was standing inches from her.

"How!" Amy asked wide-eyed. Shadow grinned chuckling slightly. **(A/N: I hate that word…it's weird… chuckle…) **

"I could hear you breathing a mile away!" He said smiling. Shadow didn't know why. But being around Amy brought out this good side in him that only rarely surfaced... Amy huffed.

"So I can't breathe now?" She asked wittily, her arms folded, grinning and staring at him.

"No, you can't." Amy's mouth opened, Shadow laughed. "Kidding Rose! Just breath.. quieter…" Amy's heart skipped a beat. She liked that... Rose… He just called her Rose. She smiled widely at him. Rouge suddenly giggled.

"Aw! How sweet, pet names. _Rose_. I guess its Shads huh?" She asked looking at Shadow. They both flushed, only making Rouge giggle more and Diamond above giggle as well. Both Amy and Shadow avoided each others eyes and edged away, both blushing. Suddenly the lights went off again.

Determined Amy started to sneak. _Breathing…Steps..._Then, she banged into something. "Ouch!" Amy said, someone grabbed her and the lights went on again. Shadow was a step from Amy, Rouge had her. Rouge giggled.

"Try not to hit anything _Rose_." Rouge stifled another giggle as the lights went off again. Annoyed, Amy made her way again. Creeping silently. _Nearly there…just... a bit more... _She thought, then getting to the other side the lights flicked on again. She laughed out loud seeing Shadow and Rouge both at the other side of the gym. Diamond flashed her a grin, Rouge winked at her. "Good going Rose! Got that quick!" _Rose. I like that. Rose..._ Amy thought happily.

Sonic whipped though the tall grass. Images of Amy flashed though his mind. Her smile. Her floppy dress thing. Sonic smiled, laughing softly shaking her head. "Oh Amy.. Where have you gone?" A tear travelled down his cheek.

Cream sighed. "Mommy? Where's Amy?" She asked Vanilla. The kind rabbit froze. Cream continued. "Everyone just keeps telling me she's gone away and will be back... But I'm not stupid. What's going on?" Vanilla sighed. She had seen this coming. Sitting the rabbit down she began to explain.

Cream shook her head. "Mister Sonic was very mean to Miss Amy! In fact!" The small rabbit stood up. "I think I'd go with Miss Amy!" Vanilla couldn't help but smile. But then frowned. "Certainly not Cream! Amy is being dangerous." Cream huffed and sat on her mothers lap. Vanilla cuddled her daughter and whispered into her ear. "Well not when Sonic's watching anyway." Cream giggled.

Amy stared out her window, smiling. It was getting late. She found her thoughts wondering to Shadow. She smiled, but shook her head lightly. "It'll be Sonic all over again…or will it?" She whispered to herself softly, sighing.

The next day Amy woke up with start. Diamond had jumped on her, Amy screamed and rolled out of the bed hitting the ground with a small 'thud'. Diamond shrieked with laughter as Amy stood up. "Not funny!" Amy hissed at her. Still laughing Diamond stood up and walked out the room swaying her hips.

"How nice you are." Laughing again she disappeared from view.

"Weirdo," Amy muttered under her breath, as she got on pulling on a red polo neck jumper with some jeans and red doll shoes. She walked out and down stairs seeing Shadow sitting there, silently with his eyes closed. Amy rolled her eyes and clicked on the kettle.

Shadow's nose wrinkled and his eyes flickered open as the smell of coffee reached him. He turned his head and spotted Amy, he grinned at her as she brought him a cup. She sat next to him bringing her own cup to her lips sipping the hot mixture. "Thanks Amy," Shadow smiled drinking his own.

"Hey Shadow…" Amy started; Shadow looked at her waited for her to continue. "Never mind." She smiled; Shadow looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow. They entered a comfortable silence drinking their coffee.

"No Lilly! When they help us get them, we will just GO! Do you understand!" Amy was walking down a hallway when she heard Diamond's voice utter these words, she stopped and pressed her ear against the door.

"B-But-," The fearful voice of Lilly stuttered, Amy frowned.

"No buts Lilly!" Diamond hissed, "When we have got them we will go and obtain that power! Do you under stand me!" Diamond asked her firmly. Amy listened closely.

"But Diamond, I mean. We can't just….they helped us... We can't, don't you see!" Lilly asked her, Amy hear a scraping sound as if Lilly had just stood up from a chair.

"LILLY! NO. We shall take what is ours and LEAVE. Do. You. UNDERSTAND." Diamond stated this more then asked, her voice was cold, firm and made the hairs on Amy's neck stand up. She heard Lilly whimper softly before she heard Diamond's heels clicking coming closer, she quickly scrambled into the nearest room as she shut her door she heard the other open. She sighed and began to think, but a voice cut her off.

"Amy?" She froze then realised where she had barged into. She slowly turned to see Shadow sitting at a desk. She felt her cheeks burn.

"Shadow!" Amy gasped embarrassed, "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to I d-didn't know!" She blurted out stuttering Shadow walked up to her and gazed sternly into her eyes.

"What happened?" He questioned firmly. Amy froze. How did he know? Soon however she found herself blurting out what she had just heard. Shadow listened to her and when she finished he shook he shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing Amy, Don't worry about it for now, we are taking off in a hour. Go get ready…" Amy nodded and turned to leave, but she found her self in Shadow's arms. She gasped quietly, a heat seemed to rush though her body making her flustered, but hugged him back nevertheless. "I just want to thank you." Amy blinked confused, her cheeks red.

"For what exactly?" She asked him confused.

"Everything." He smiled before the door closed. Amy stood in the hallway slightly confused and flustered. Soon however she found her self smiling and walking towards her room humming a skip in her step.

Amy sighed walking down towards the ship. Getting in she wanted time to slow down, it did the opposite. Before she knew it she had broken into Cream's house grabbed the emerald and was walking out, with ease. But there was something heavy in her stomach. But a soft, high voice broke the silence.

"Amy?"

Amy turned to see Cream, tears were building up in her eyes. "Cream... I'm sorry I-"

"No Amy! I want to come with you!" The small rabbit was beaming at them, walking towards them, soon Vanilla appeared and nodded at Amy.

"Take care of my Cream Amy."

Amy was flabbergasted. "Wha-? But it's dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Cream's high voice sounded serious. Amy smiled hugging her.

"Ok...Fine, Come on… Vanilla. Thank you. And please, please don-"

"Say anything to Sonic, I know. Bye Amy, Bye Cream! I'll see you soon?"

"Of course mother, bye!"

The plane's engine started as Vanilla watched her daughter and their friends fly off to god knows where hoping she will be safe.

**Oh wow. Cream! Ikkle Cream! This Chapter... wasn't one of my best… Eh. Don't kill me? **


	6. Rouge Is Impatient

**Why hello people:D How are all of my lufferly readers that I love so much? xD Anyway! I'm hyper… this is another chapter... You will have some fluff in this. And… KnuxRouge is here too. so enjoy!**

**OH! And, Stamps a piece of paper. This is an official SHADAMY STORY! Woo! xD I'm still a SonAmy fan though.. I support both couples... yeah... anyway!**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. I only own Diamond and Lilly.

_Italics are Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 6**

It's been a whole week since Cream joined the team. Day by day Sonic is getting more stressed and worried, taking longer runs by the day. Amy's having the time of her life; Diamond however is getting slightly annoyed at the lack of current missions for a chaos emeralds.

"ANY luck AT ALL yet Lilly!" She asked the white fox in distress.

"No... I can't even hack though this system! The guy who created it must be a freaking genius!" Lilly exclaimed looking impressed.

"I don't care if he's the re-incarnation of …of…Of that smart guy with grey hair! Get though the system!" Diamond hissed at Lilly before walking out the room. Lilly sighed and began typing faster.

Amy giggled tying Cream's long ears with ribbon each, Cream swung her short legs lazily smiling after the big white ribbons where swaying softly with her ears. Cheese on the dressing table in front of the rabbit.

"They look lovely Amy! Thanks!" Her high voice was not as high as it had been, but a lot high than usual nevertheless. Amy smiled squeezing the rabbit's arm affectionately. Cheese flew up happily with a soft 'Chao!'

"S'ok Cream, You look really nice!" Amy smiled at the small rabbit and the Chao, than however, that kind voice of Cream asked a rather... embarrassing question.

"Amy? Do you like Mr. Shadow?" Amy's cheeks flushed red sitting beside the rabbit.

"W-What do you mean Cream?" Her voice was slightly higher than usual. Cheese smiles flying down onto the hedgehog's head and sitting there comfortably.

"Well, you always seem happy when you're speaking to him... and he smiles a lot when you're around! I was just wondering if you liked him!" Cream beamed at the pink hedgehog and her Chao.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed rather flustered. "Well, I don't really know. I do but... I'm not sure. I don't want the whole, 'Sonic Situation' Happening all over again cream... But I do really like him..." Her cheeks now blended in with her fur, The little blue cheese standing out like a sore thumb.

"But Mr. Shadow is really nice!" The small rabbit smiled widely. "He's been taking care of me while I'm here! Like I got lost the other day! And he took me back here! I don't think he'll do what Mr. Sonic did… That wasn't very nice…"

"No Cream... It wasn't nice was it?" Amy sighed, gazing thoughtfully out the window. Cheese's soft 'Chao!'s echoing around the room.

-:-

Rouge gazed out a window while she pulled on her cat suit. It was midnight and she was getting annoyed with waiting for that master emerald. After doing up the zip, she opening the door to her balcony looked around for a minute. Before she spread her wings and swooped towards Angel Island.

As she approached she spotted Knuckles leaning against the emerald snoring. Flinging a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles, she landed gracefully behind the Emerald and the snoring Knuckles. She placed a finger on her chin, pondering to how she would be able to take it without Knuckles noticing.

After 5 minutes of thinking and listening to the Echidna's snores she came up with the best idea she could. Take the emerald and replace it with an ordinary rock. Who would know? It was that or snatching the emerald and making a run for it. So carefully heaving up a rock about the size of the emerald she got ready.

Biting her lip as small beads of sweat rolled down her face, with one breath and a quick motion she took the emerald and put the rock in its place. She closed her eyes listening. She heard Knuckles stir before turning around and beginning to snore again. A huge smile lit up Rouge's face. She grabbed the emerald firmly and took off.

However,

Knuckles sat bolt up right as his connection with the emerald burned... hurting him telling him it was in trouble. He turned and saw the rock.

"Wha-?" Soon however he spotted the bat. "ROUGE! COME HERE BATGIRL!" her dived up and grabbed her leg.

"Ah! Get off me Echidna!" She hissed down at him, but he was heavy and soon she found her self on the ground. "Why couldn't you just keep on snoring!" She spat at him glaring.

"I couldn't with you taking my emerald!" He returned her glare. They stood there for a moment glaring at each other. Suddenly Rouge had kicked Knuckles, Knuckles being flung back a few meters she was about to take off when something pulled her back down and flung her aside.

"No!" She cried as the Emerald parted from her grip and she hit a tree. Knuckles grabbed the emerald, shrunk it, putting it safely in his glove, As usual. He glared at her.

"Will you ever learn Batgirl!"

She looked up at him about to shout a smart comment back, when she winced. Knuckles laughed.

"Don't expect me to fall for that one again!"

Rouge flung her hand to her side, tears where brimming in her eyes, Knuckles expression softened. "Rouge?"

She shook her head, wincing again and letting a tear fall. "Leave me alone Echidna!" She stood up, pain shooting though her body before she collapsed again.

"Rouge!" Knuckles ran up to her and supported her in his arm, holding her bridal style. Rouge looked away from him, frowning.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like that to me." His face was of concern. "You have a broken rib, I threw you to hard I-"

"I don't need your help Echidna." Rouge stated, still looking away from him. Ignoring the pain.

"It doesn't seem like that from this angle... Rouge, it was my fault, can I at least fix it?"

Her eyes widened she turned her gaze towards him. Her face had softened, giving him a questioning look. "Why are you being so nice?"

He looked away from her puzzled face. "You're not my enemy Rouge. You're my rival." Rouge blinked not sure of what to make from this comment.

"Look, I'm fine…" She tried to sit up an get out of his grip when she let out a groan of pain and collapsing into Knuckles' arms, the echidna's eyes widened. _Damn,_ thought Rouge. _Who would have thought a simple broken rib could cause this much pain?_

"I think you need the hospital." Knuckles' looked very worried. Anyone who was to walk upon this scene at that moment would have never guessed they were fighting only moments ago. Rouge's eyes widened.

"No go." Knuckles raised a eyebrow.

"What?"

"No go. Me no go. No hospital." Her eyes we're now the size of basket balls. (Well… not really but you get the point.) Knuckles looked at her like she was an alien who had just whipped out a gun and said she was going to kill everyone.

"What's gotten into you Rouge?"

Rouge gulped. "I **HATE** hospitals! The smell and the whiteness where everyone stares. Sick people everywhere and the smell of old people…"

Knuckles burst into a fit of laughter.

-:-

Amy woke up at the crack of dawn turning lazily to the clock. She moaned getting up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't sleep, but looking in front of her she soon found out why. She eeped pulling the covers up more out of instinct.

The dark hedgehog grinned laughing softly. Leaning coolly against her window he smiled at her. "You're like an angel when you're asleep Amy."

Amy's eyes widened blushing madly not knowing how to reply to the comment. She just forced a smile and nodded earning another small laugh from Shadow. "C'mon Amy. Diamond's having a fit. Rouge is missing. Not hard to think of where she is though is it?" He rolled his eyes smirking and leaving the room.

Amy moaned collapsing back her head on the pillow staring at the ceiling. _What does Rouge think she's doing? I've bet they've caught her….. She's most likely sitting cross legged on a wooden chair with Sonic shining a light in her eye…_ Amy's face lit up with a smile laughing softly, she sat up getting out of the bed and grabbed a pleated denim skirt and a red off-the-shoulder top and a random pair of white flip-flops pulling her hair into a quick plait and walking out the room down towards the lobby where Diamond's cries of rage could be heard.

-:-

Rouge frowned at the echidna. The sun was now raised and Knuckles' couldn't get over Rouge's fear of hospitals. Now however she was forced to lie on a bed in his small hut. Knuckles – Still grinning madly from Rouge's hospital-phobia – walked in with a chaos emerald, Rouge's eyes widened again.

"You have another one!"

Knuckles' smile was wiped straight off his face. "Yeah, but it's to help heal you not for you to steal Rouge."

Rouge frowned. "The chaos emerald can heal?"

"It's power can help you heal. It speeds the process of healing up… But you have to harness energy from the Master Emerald first..."

Rouge nodded. "Huh, never knew that." She watched as the echidna because the run the emerald just above her, it began to shine whisps of light dissolving into her. It was a fantastic feeling. It was like a refreshing drink after a hot day. Knuckles' voice broke the silence.

"Why do you want the Master Emerald so much Rouge?"

Rouge closed her eyes, she didn't expect a question like that.

"Because every jewel in this world belongs to me."

"Is that the only reason?"

Rouge opened her eyes looking into Knuckles fantastic violet ones, Knuckles looking straight back into Rouge's blue ones.

"No." She admitted.

"Then what's the other reason?"

"There's two. One is a long boring tale that will sound like something you hear in a history class. The second one is a simply short explanation that will excite, please and/or horrify you." Knuckles looked at her.

"Give me the first one."

She shook her head. "I never listened in history class." Knuckles laughed.

"The second?"

"You."

* * *

**xD Mwahahahahahaha. Liked it? Hope so. Did I leave you hanging? Yay! xD I know I said there was fluff. But there wasn't much. OO I'll make it up to you! Anyway! Review because I love you 3 :D**

**- Emz 3**


	7. Roses Are Too Pretty To Cry

**So you guys liked that chapter huh :D Yay! Wow.. I'm working on this chapter early… Yay! Anyway….. Yup… xP that Rouge bit was from my mother. Because she HATES the dentist, and she did that once. Well I was on the floor laughing **

**So anyway! **

On with the story good-ness!

**(OH! And 7 is my lucky number! So –Smirks- I'm going to be nice! xP )**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. I only own Diamond and Lilly.

_Italics are Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 7**

Knuckles stared at Rouge, he looked dumbstruck. It had been as she said. It was short. Only one word. But that word managed to scare horrify but (To his surprise) highly please him.

"Me?"

"You," Rouge looked at Knuckles who had frozen the chaos emerald in his hand only inches above her stomach. He was staring at her with those brilliant violet eyes…

"Why me?" Knuckles had found his mouth and throat were dry. But his heart was pumping faster then he was thinking. Millions of questions had stormed into his thoughts unwelcome. But he found those were being doused by giddy-ness and excitement. Rouge's laugh brought him back to staring at her.

"It's never been the emerald I've wanted Echidna. It's the link the emerald has with you." Rouge had now a small smirk upon her lips, her eyes staring right back into his. But beneath this visible look of calmness her heart was hammering and her throat was becoming dry. What if he rejected this?

That did it. Knuckles completely lost the power of speech and his eyes had widened. His heart had stopped – Well for him it did – and he was looking at her. But slowly, he found himself thinking about her, and all the times they had fought. A smile cracked onto his face and he gave a small laugh.

"Batgirl…"

Both of them looked into each others eyes. Hearts racing emotion speeding though them, here they were, two rivals, and they were slowly leaning closer to each other. They inched closer. Rouge's eyes fluttered closed, inching together. Their lips only center meters apart… the distance closing…

**-:-**

Amy trotted down the stairs her hand sliding down the polished banister. She jumped the last step sprinting into the medical, the door opening as she approached. She sprinted in puffing slightly.

"What is it!" She was doubled over her hands resting on her knee's panting. Well you try running though a mansion/lair the size of a mountain without getting puffed out! **(A/N: I have no idea why I wrote that….) **

"Amy. She's sick." Shadow's usually calm voice was broken, scared and oozing with worry. Amy shot her head up looking at Shadow's dark fur. Turning her head suddenly to the bed.

The sweet, small Cream the Rabbit was lying down. Her face was red and her cheeks tear stained, she was whimpering softly in a dream. Her eyes where closed. A soft banging was heard before the doors flew open.

"Chaooooo!" Cheese fluttered down next to Cream rubbing against her affectionately.

Amy's eyes widened, brimming with tears. "What's happened to her!"

Shadow did not reply. He was frowning softly staring and Amy. Something about seeing her eyes so glossy with tear ready to fall made his heart shatter. Then flashes began to appear in his head.

_Looking though the capsule he was trapped he banged his fists on it he shouted out to a beautiful blonde girl clutching the lever smiling, her eyes brimming with tears. Shadow felt the familiar sensation of his heart shattering like glass. He cried out. "No! Maria!" The blonde girl smiled, looking at the hedgehog._

"_Sayonora. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow's stomach plunged as she pulled the lever. The capsule plummeted down. But that wasn't the only reason his heart fell. Just before the capsule moved, he heard the bang of a gun and the horrifying sound of a weight hitting hard floor. _

"Shadow?" The voice brought him back. He stared in Amy's eyes, still glossy with tears. He frowned looking down. But another voice sounded over Cream's soft whimpering. Cold, heartless and feminine.

"Bad memories haunt you Shadow. Deal with it." Diamond Rose looking into Shadow's crimson eyes as he lifted his head, he burned with furry. His voice was suddenly oozing venom and anger. How dare she.

"How dare you." He hissed, standing up straight staring into her eyes… something strange happened. Within her eyes he saw what seemed to be his life flashing in them, but he ignored that. The fury was too great to concentrate on her eyes.

"But Shadow. I'm a telepath it's what I do." Everyone around them seemed to have vanished. Shadow's fury was rising, his voice, his body, his emotions all shaking.

"How dare you." He repeated once more, his voice much louder this time. Amy eeped stepping back, Lilly – Whom he had just noticed – scurried around to tend to Cream. "How have NO right to see my memories! A mind is something personal! Precious! You have no right to barge into them unwelcome with a talent that has been given to you." Shadow boomed the hedgehog staring at her with hate, loathing.

"Yes. I was _given_. You see. It wasn't given to me for it to be ignored you know." She smirked, her foul expression raising Shadow's anger over the edge. He moves forward gripping her neck and slamming her into the cold wall. Cream's whimpered louder and Amy uttered a soft scream. Lilly gasped.

Diamond was smirking, then without warning Shadow let go of her clutching his hand as if it had been set on fire. He was groaning. Amy whimpered then recovering she realized Diamond was staring down at the kneeling Shadow. Amy clenched her fist.

"Stop it!"

Her cry echoed though the room. She had moved forward and grabbed Diamond's shoulder pulling her gaze away from Shadow and she now looked at Amy. Amy gasped. Diamond's eyes were a bright gleaming gold. But only for a second before they returned back to a dull brown, then turning grey, Shadow had collapsed.

"You hurt him! What did you do!" Amy's eyes deciding the tears needed to be spilled let them seep out the corners traveling down her cheeks…

"My, my Amy. Concerned are we? Lilly take care of Cream. Amy can take Shadow." Diamond had snapped at the white fox as she rushed to his side. "Cream has a fever often heard of around these parts. She's been playing out side of the base. She must have picked a poisonous flower. She'll be fine. Shadow needs some rest. His mind is rather… exhausted…" With that she swept out the room leaving silence penetrating the space. Only Cream's soft heart breaking whimpers carrying around.

Lilly's shaking voice broke it once again;

"Well, um, Amy. Take him to the – uh. His room, and uh... Let him rest. He'll wake up soon. Give him some water… he'll be fine. I have Cream sorted."

Amy nodded hoisting Shadow up. Luckily the rooms weren't far. She looked back at the Rabbit biting her lip softly; she was torn in two ways. But right now Shadow needed someone. Amy had a faint idea what Diamond had saw...

**-:-**

It was late and the sky had been painted a dark navy color. Sonic T. Hedgehog ran though the roughest neighborhood he had seen in a long time. Taking a turn he ran down a road, abandoned cars in need of repair laid along the road, tires stacked in front of a garage door. He turned seeing a black mark scorched on the road and another car looking as if it's top had been blown off. On his left there was a park. Sonic stopped. He was clutching something in his hand tightly.

The playground looked as it had been abandoned for a long time then someone had tried to re-make it make-shift style. He shrugged climbing the fence jumping onto the makeshift tower, fabric was inside. It looked terrible. Walking out he ran onto a hill that a slide had been forced into. Laying down he looked up at the stars. There wasn't many tonight but he was too lost in thought to care.

He loosened his grip on the object he was clutching, he brought it too his eyes reading.

_Sonic,_

_You've broken my heart one to many times now and I'm sick. Sick of it and of you. I'm sick of being the little innocent girl always tailing behind._

_Well not any more._

_As of today Sonic I'm not that little girl. No, I'm someone you will come to hate and fear. One day Sonic you'll be the one tailing ME the one crying for ME. Not the other way around. I took that pink chaos emerald, and you're not getting it back. You've made a mistake you'll regret like no other. Because one day I promise you'll ill be standing over you laughing in your face. Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me. But I'll come to you, to claim the other 5 chaos emeralds. So have fun Sonic, while it lasts. Because guess what Sonic? I hate you too._

_Yours truly,_

_Amy Rose._

A wet salty tear found its way down Sonic's cheek. _I don't hate you Amy_. He thought. _I love you_. _But that's obviously a one way feeling… What I would do to turn back time. _Sonic sat there for ages. Thinking of what would have come if he had taken Amy on a date…. Treated her right, loved her back…

Well she was right. He was crying for her.

But that was the only thing she was going to be right about. Sitting up Sonic clutched the note on the photo in his palm. He rested his head onto his knee pondering. Then he realized what he would do. Stop her getting the emeralds. Whatever it took, they only had two left. Sonic jumped to his feet sprinting out of the makeshift park and up the dodgy street. He knew where he was going. Knuckles had the first emerald they had.

**-:-**

Sonic sprinted though the thick forest of Angel Island heading towards the shrine, struggling though some vines the shrine and the emerald came into view. Sonic's ears twitched picking up the sound off snores. Running around sure enough Knuckles the Echidna was snoring softly sitting down leaning against the emerald with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey… Hey Knuckles! Wake up!" The blue hedgehog shook her echidna lightly who stirred sitting up right nodding.

"What's up Sonic?" Knuckles scratched his head yawning and stretching that smug smirk still plastered on his face.

"The Chaos emerald, Where is it?" Sonic crossed his arms watching Knuckles wondering what dream would have that smirk stuck in place. Knuckles raised an arm pointing at his small hut leaning back on the emerald.

"Second draw down."

Sonic zipped off into the hut. Knuckles barely had time to close his eyes when Sonic came back looking like he'd seen his mother being killed again and again multiple times.

"It's not there."

Sonic would have expected Knuckle to go crazy. Shout, or even flinch. But he didn't he just sat there smirking.

"Oh?"

Sonic threw his hands up in the air. "SIX! Six! They, have SIX of the SEVEN chaos emeralds! Great. Oh brilliant! Wonderful! What are we going to do! Knuckles, why didn't you stop them!"

"I... was asleep." Knuckles said simply stretching. Not showing a care in the world that maybe the world would soon go bang. Sonic growled in frustration.

"Whatever Knuckles! I'm going to see Tails about where the other one is!" With that he sped off again. Knuckles yawned, stretched and rested back onto the green emerald that was giving off a soft glow. Still smirking.

**-:-**

Amy pulled the thin sheet over Shadow, a glass of water waiting on his side. Diamond's voice ran though her thoughts. _'Stay with him, he might have a fever and some pretty bad nightmares.'_ Amy cringed. She hated Diamond's voice. Feeling Shadow's head he didn't have a fever. Amy's mind wondered to Cream. Seeing the poor rabbit like that brought tears to her eyes all over again, Standing up she made her way over to a mirror wiping her eyes.

"Amy?"

Amy turned and smiled at Shadow, he climbed out off the bed barefooted walking up to her. He could see the tears hanging onto her lashes. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Amy sniffled. "It's just. Cream, she's so small and innocent. And she's here. And All I'm doing is stealing a few gems for a spiteful cause. And she's here to see it. And I've loved Sonic all my life and now I feel so empty." A tear dropped from her eyelashes gently rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, look at me babbling on."

Shadow looked at Amy then put a hand to her cheek catching the tear. "Your not, hey Rose? No crying."

Shadow grabbed Amy's arm gently pulling her into a heart warming hug. Amy's heart skipped a few beats before she hugged back. His fur was soft and silky, he smelt nice. She didn't have time to realize that last time… Hugging back she buried her head into his shoulder. He hugged her putting his handon her head and his head on top of hers.

"Roses are too pretty to cry Amy."

* * *

**AWWWWWH! How sweet eh? I can truly say I loved writing that chapter and it's the only piece of work I have ever been proud of. Ever. I loved that chapter and it was my personal fave. Guess what? Its 5am and I've been up since 12pm writing this for ya'z! So Review! Because they keep this passion flowing for writing this story. **

**Shout out to Batie! She's on MSNM right now with me we're doing all-nighters! xD It's soooo fun I'm having great fun! With my apple, staying up.. the night… Batie… Best chapter yet! YAY! Review because I'm babbling! x x**

**- Emzi! (Insert heart)**


	8. Dark Matters

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**-Hides behind lamp-**

**….**

**-Slowly creeps out when there's no tomato throwing- Oh good. Look I know I said I'd update.. Woah.. wow. That was long ago. You have every right to be angry. But I'm doing it now. Sorry about it. I was going to make it up to you and re-write and re-vamp the whole story. But I saw the review count on this baby and couldn't bring myself to post another one! So I thought I'll update a (hopefully good) chapter to make up for it. Kay? Kay.**

**So here it is?**

**Oh Oh! And this chapter is darker than the others. So, kids, be warned.**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine. I only own Diamond and Lilly.

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 8**

**Dark Matters**

Amy Rose stared at the cream coloured wall in front of her, her brilliant new red ballet shoes touched the gentle pastel pink carpet delicately. Amy had been in this position for a good two hours. Shadows of tear stains on her cheeks from a while ago. She'd stopped crying now, because of… Her emerald eyes wide open as her thoughts rapidly span around in her troubled mind. Every had fallen apart, and as quick as it fell apart it was brought back together. Not the same, of course not. Amy had decided she would never become that way about Sonic again, and now she had helped and stolen the emeralds.

In fact she had been on the news, not a few days ago. Now she was public enemy number one, it seemed. Yet. She didn't care, Amy didn't care at all what people thought of her. This made her proud, Amy had never been able to lift herself other people's opinions, now she could. Amy Rose smiled confidently and wiped the tears stains from her cheeks, words echoing through her now un-troubled mind.

_"Roses are too pretty to cry Amy."_

-:-

The clicking of Diamond's shoes echoed in the deathly silent room of Lilly's computer, of course, the beeping and buzzing from the apparatus begged to differ; there was no silence here. But the air, the air surrounding a vicious, evil hedgehog made any noise quiet.

"INCOMPETENCE!" The roar of the angry voice made Lilly jump and gasp, shaking in dear beyond words. Diamond panted in fury as a she rose a computer monitor, her eyes red in anger. She growled once again, and flung her hand with force, the telepathic connection holding the monitor broke as she threw it mercilessly across the room straight at Lilly.

Lilly gasped in horror and just jumped out of the way, falling against a desk in horror. The monitor hit the wall in so much force it exploded into pieces that flew in directions – denting whatever they met. Diamond charged up to the fox and grabbed her tank top, then held her against the wall, Lilly's feet hovered above the ground. Diamond bore her eyes into the fox's, they were now a deep, roaring pink.

"How could you let them notice?! You did it on purpose! Traitor!" Diamond screamed, beginning to infiltrate Lilly's mind and corrupt it. Lilly screamed and squirmed in her grasp, the mental pain making itself present.

"Sorry.." The fox stuttered, shaking violently in the grasp. She closed her icy blue eyes that were coated in tears. Diamond brought her face close to the fox's before letting Lilly drop to the floor, sobbing and whimpering.

"Useless." Diamond hissed, before charging to a computer and sitting in front of it. "How DARE you." She shouted, as Lily got up to try and get out while Diamond's anger was low enough so nobody got hurt.. Or worse.

Lilly gulped and sat back down, sitting there, too scared to dare to move. Lilly had prepared herself for this, she was hacking into the military system. But Diamond, with that access to that information? She hadn't agreed with this from the start, and let the forces knew of her plans. Now they were all on them, the whole force were coming to the mountain. To get all of them, and thrash Diamond's plans.

After a few terrifying minutes Diamond yelled in anger and crushed the computer with a telepathic force, then jumped up and held her hand towards Lilly, she held the hand out before closing it tight. Lilly suddenly gasped for breath, clawing at her throat. The smirk and glint in Diamond's eye saw something beyond evil. Just as Lilly went limp from lack of oxygen and stopped fighting, Diamond let go and allowed breath.

Lilly sat for a moment, terror pulsating through her as she got her air slowly back. She would have to warn the others.

-:-

"Get up, get out!" Diamond screamed through the halls, banging on each person's quarters, she made a snarl when Lilly ran to the hanger cradling the still sick Cream with Cheese in hot pursuit.

Shadow slowly raised an eyebrow hearing the screams, and lifted himself from the bed. He felt.. recovered.. from the last incident. He pulled on his shoes and glided out the room, staring at Diamond expectantly, waiting for her to speak. No sooner had the purple hedgehog opened her mouth to form words when Rouge flew over head, sitting down on a metal beam. Amy followed shortly behind, Diamond rolled her eyes angrily.

"They know we're here. Get onto the plane, get out." Diamond watched Amy open her mouth and flicked her hand at her cousins, making her quiet. "Cream's already on board. On." Diamond commanded, then turned around and ran onto the plane herself.

Amy looked worriedly over at Shadow. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, feebly as Shadow began to walked with the other two.

"Yeah." Shadow nodded, a trace of a smile on his lips. Rouge looked horrified, and frantically twitched her ears in all directions.

"Where are we going?" The bat questioned when they hurriedly strapped themselves into the seats, no sooner had Lilly took off.

"We have no where to go." Diamond admitted, snarling. "So we're going straight to the last emerald. Then we'll end this." None of them really knew what they were ending, they all had a separate purpose for this. Two of them fulfilled. Rouge had Knuckled, which she wanted all along, and Amy had her revenge. Sonic wanted her back, and she wasn't going to. Shadow would get the emerald's after Diamond, right? But. What did they want?

Amy unstrapped herself and knelt beside the bed/chair that Cream was strapped into, she stroked the feverish bunny's ears sighing. Cheese called out sadly and fluttered by Cream stroking the girl's cheek. They both wanted her to be better.

"Diamond.." Amy said feebly, still stroking the girl's head.

"What!" The angered hedgehog snapped, looking back.

"Can we take Cream back before we do this? It's not safe." Amy looked down as the rabbit rested, but looked like she was suffering in her sleep.

"No." The response made every person on board snap up in surprise. "She'll die for all I care." The telepath growled and leaned against the side of the plane chair. "No-one is going to mess this up again."

Amy didn't know what happened, but before anyone could do anything Amy had tackled Diamond clean off the the chair and had her against the dash board, earning a squeak of protest from Lilly. "How dare you!" Amy yelled, fury in her eyes. "She's only a child! She's only small, she didn't ask for this! Not for any of it! She wanted to help us, not be a burden! And you cast her away like that?!" The emotion in Amy's voice turned from pure rage, into sadness, until it cracked and tears welled up.

"Get off me." The threat sent shivers down Shadow's spine. He jumped up and gently picked Amy from Diamond, and held her softly trying to console her. The atmosphere quickly changed, the air laced with a sense of hopelessness and disgust.

It seemed it was years before the plane landed, a few miles from the G.U.N base where the last chaos emerald was being kept 'safe'. The others stepped out into the stone ground, the base's gate in view. Robots were on heavy duty patrol. Amy let out a heaving sigh, her hand was being held tightly by Shadow who had refused to let her go after the out burst. This didn't go un-noticed by Rouge. If they were all to be honest to each other, they wanted to all to end, and for Diamond to be out of their lives.

They knew, however, life wouldn't be the same. Something nagged the back of their minds, something was going to happen for the worst. It was this thought that was making Amy Rose's heart hammer loudly as they ran towards the G.U.N base, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

**So…. What do you think?**

**Hope it wasn't too bad. XD**

**If I'll be perfectly honest, I would have liked to delete this story, but people seem to like it! So, yay for you guys. Tell me what you though, oh and excuse the mistakes. I'm working on my brother anti-spell and grammar check word. -.-; Tarra!**

**- Emz**


	9. Sinister Intentions

**Ohmygod?! Two chapters! In two days! Surely not?! Well yes, I told you ****I am gonna finish this! So here's your 9th chapter! Hope you like it. xD **

**On with it!**

* * *

**A Rose's Revenge – Chapter 9 **

**Sinister Intentions**

"Go." Hissed a voice of a tall man, clad in black padded G.U.N armor. The team of GUN soldiers kicked through Miles 'Tails' Prower's front door and shouted as they infiltrated the apartment and workshop. "THIS IS SECTOR 7 OF THE GUN UNIT! ANYONE ON THE PREMISES MUST GIVE THEMSELVES IN! BE WARNED, WE ARE ARMED. I REPEAT. WE, ARE, ARMED!"

The hostile yells awoke the trio, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had taken residence here guarding the remaining emerald in their possession. Tails panted in fear as Sonic shushed him, they locked the bedroom door and Knuckles began to barricade it.

"What do we do?!" Knuckles yelled, before shrinking the Master Emerald that was situated in the center of the room and quickly hid it in his glove.

"Okay, okay." Sonic said, looking around for a way out trying to keep his cool. "We'll have to plan an escape route."

"What do they want anyway?!" Tails said in confusion, running around grabbing what he deemed essential. This thought slowly began to sink into the three as Sonic grabbed the remaining yellow chaos emerald. Just as he opened his mouth to voice his opinions, the barricaded door gave a threatening shake.

All three held their breaths, the tension thick.

_Bang._

A chair gave way in front of the door and it's leg's broke, Knuckles ran to it and held his weight against the door, glaring at the other two willing for them to find a route out.

_Bang._

Another part of the barricade gave way.

_Bang._

Another.

_Bang._

Now only Knuckles was left keeping the forces away from the three, Sonic and Tails failing to find a safe way out. Tails flew up to a window, a shimmer of hope died when he saw the solders out front pointing weapons at every angle of the small house.

**Bang.**

The team of men flew through the door, snapping the hinges as Knuckles yelled in fury and fell forward hitting the ground. A weight of a man was suddenly thrown on top of him, holding him down and hand cuffing his wrists behind his back. "DON'T MOVE!" Commanded the man holding down the Echidna, one hand holding a rifle into Knuckles' dreadlocks and the other holding his head down.

Knuckles yelled in protest, shouting curses angrily and death threats trying to get the man off. "Do you think I can move you idiot?!" Knuckles yelled back angrily, then looked up to see Sonic and Tails surrounded by a group of men holding guns to them.

"Whats up with you guys, whats with the sudden 'SONIC ARE ENEMY! ROAR!' attitude?!" Sonic remarked, glaring around at the circle of men. Slowly, the group of men opened and a tall, thin and old man stepped forward limping ever so slightly as he walked closer to the two. He held a walking cane, and his hair was grey in parts, black in others and his eyes concealed by circle-lensed shades.

Tails stepped back slightly, uncertain of the attention of this man. Plus there was something wrong.. Tails had been working as an ally for this same unit, and the general for it until a small time ago, yet the man in front held the General-ranking stripes on his long, black trench coat. But Tails knew another man to that title.

Sonic smirked, and stepped forwards cockily challenging the man. "Pimps seem to own everything these days… aye Pops?!" There was an angry growl and a solider yelled for permission to shoot. It was denied.

"Who are you, wheres the other General, and what do you want?" The voice of Tails was less than timid, accusing and defensive. The man smirked down at them both, then put his cane directly in front, between his legs resting both palms on the jeweled top.

"The other General.. Expired.. His time in G.U.N is over." The voice was deep, husky and ragged. It was saturated with sinister intentions. Sonic and Tails both flinched, this was not good. "I am Hunter. Most know me as General Hawke." Tails' eyebrow rose.

"Hunter Hawke?" Tails questioned, trying not to smile. He didn't know why, but the name was comical to him. Sonic was already grinning.

"Yes, a name you'll come to know and fear." Hunter turned on his heel and looked to the team's officer. "Take 'em up and cuff 'em. Bring them back to base, get the chaos emerald and bring it to me."

"Sir!" The officer nodded before his teamed moved in.

"Oh, and drug 'em first. Otherwise he'll escape like last time." Hunter smirked, turning to see all three of them be darted with a sedative and fall unconscious. His shades slipped down his nose as a pair of very dark grey eyes watched a small fox boy fall from the air and collapse onto the floor.

**-:-**

"Here!" Shadow and Amy glanced above as Rouge reached behind to grab two, red and purple-pink chaos emeralds, throwing them down to the running pair. Shadow caught one and scowled.

"Why does she want one anyway, and why isn't she getting it herself, or at least coming with us?" He frowned glancing back at Lilly's silver and black plane. Diamond and her surely inside waiting for the emerald.

"I don't know. But hey, she's getting us what we want." Rouge smirked down at Shadow before they were in throwing distance to the base, the three of them took refuge behind a dormant plane.

Three of them breathed heavily, assessing the situation and a way in. Rouge was taking all sorts of gadgets from her cat suit's belt, talking fast about how they might be useful. Amy was staring at the ground, trying to lift that feeling of helplessness. Suddenly there was a pressure on her hand and she looked down to see Shadow's squeezing hers reassuringly. When she looked up his face was expressionless, Amy couldn't help but smile giddily. She looked down so her now longer bangs hid her giddy features; trying to figure out why she was being so strange.

"Rouge, didn't Diamond give you a route in?" Shadow asked, his face still stoic. Rouge suddenly had the 'ohhhhhh… yeah..' look before she pulled a blueprint from the belt.

"If we go around the corner there's someone waiting, apparently Diamond's controlling his mind to lead us in." Rouge grinned triumphant, Shadow and Amy both shuddered at the fact Diamond was controlling minds.

The three crept around the guarding robots and saw a solider ahead by an open door, they quickly progressed to meet him.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"What the hell?!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!"

"SHADOW!"

"AMY! Chaos Blast!"

It had happened so quickly, and array of GUN soldiers and robots surrounded them, grabbing Rouge and Amy. Shadow's blast from the emerald destroyed the majority of robots and knocked out a few soldiers, but they were still heavily out numbered. A robot came forward, Shadow jumped up and threw his fist straight through the titanium metal and pulled out the wires inside the heavy machined robot. It began to short circuit and turned to fire at the other robots around it.

"Let's go!" Shadow yelled, sending more blasts from the emerald at the soldiers who were holding Amy and Rouge, knocking them over. Amy and Rouge got and and ran inside, to be met by another, larger team.

"Shit!" Rouge yelled before they turned back, to be stopped by the remains of the previous team.

"How do we get out!" Amy panicked slightly, looking around frantically for a way out. Suddenly something sharp met her arm, and the world around her became fuzzy as she slowly dropped to her knees, then her side and shut her eyes before looking at a handcuffed Shadow.

**-:-**

"Shhh. Look, they're waking up.."

"Oh no. This won't be-"

"Be quiet Tails!"

Amy slowly became aware of her surroundings, she was in a small cell with Rouge and Shadow.. There were three others, her blurry vision cleared and she slowly realised who she was locked up with. Amy gasped in horror and yelled in protest, turning to the bars of the jail and shouting into the empty hall, demanding to be let free.

Shadow was the next to come to his sense, and instantly was glaring at Sonic and standing protectively in front of Amy and Rouge. He growled at the blue hedgehog.

"Faker."

"Now is not the time to start fights, Shadow." Rouge sighed inwardly, leaning against the jail's cool wall strangely close to Knuckles. Rouge winked and Knuckles shook it off, blushing a little and earning strange looks from Sonic.

"What happened?" Amy asked timidly after giving up her shouts for freedom. She sat on the hard concrete floor and rubbed her head and quills.

"GUN took all the emeralds." Shadow said softly after searching for the two they had, Sonic nodded. He was glancing at Amy every now and then trying to get over how different she was, and trying to ignore the piercing want and urges he was having.

"They told us that they wanted you. And because we had been Amy's friend we must have been in on it too, now they'd hacked the system they were going to blow up this part of the city." Tails looked around awkwardly before walking up to Amy who stood up to smile at him.

Tails frowned, "Amy where have you been, what's the meaning of this all?" The small fox's voice was saddened and confused. Amy sighed softly and looked down.

"I'm sorry Tails I just…" It was Sonic's angered voice that cut her off.

"You're not sorry! You stole from us, betrayed us! Hurt me, Amy!" Sonic yelled at her, advancing to her slightly as Tails stepped away.

"I hurt you?!" Amy looked furious, stepping forward as well to meet Sonic. "You were the one who always left me, always giving me false hope and then shattering my heart one too many times! And after I put up with you ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY!"

"IT WAS NOT FALSE HOPE!" The shout of Sonic was filled with so much emotion that everyone in the cell jumped and stared in surprise, except Shadow. The ebony hedgehog was watching getting steadily more angry. "Amy." Sonic's eyes soften with sincerity as they glistened with tears. "Amy, I love you.."

"Bullshit." Amy glared down at Sonic, so angry she had cursed and was cursing him allot worse in her head; he would say that after all he'd done to her! Amy turned to get as far away from Sonic as she could, without warning a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around as two pairs of lips crashed together. There was a roar of out rage, a scream and gasps of surprise.

In the middle of the dull, grey concrete cell there was Sonic T. Hedgehog holding Amy Rose's lower back and kissing her with everything he had, tears pouring down his face. Well, before he was ripped off by Shadow and received and angry punch to the mouth that had just been on Amy's.

Amy stood, shocked and – she was surprised to find – hideously appalled. Amy could remember dreaming of that moment for years, waiting and hoping for that one kiss from her hero. She dreamed about it, thought about it every day until she became angry, but now it was here…

And it was really rather pathetic.

All it was was a small section of wet skin touching another, it was a completely one-sided kiss Amy found. There was nothing in it from her side, no love, no feeling of that kind or any at all. Just, _meaningless_. Amy lifted her hand up to brush her lips gently, then looked up to see an angry, panting Shadow looking back at her.

"You okay?" He asked, fury in his voice. Amy slowly smiled, and Shadow took it the wrong way. "No, Amy you can't-"

"More than okay." She looked up at Shadow, feeling that strange twist in her stomach she always had looking into those crimson eyes and she found herself wondering; _would kissing Shadow be the same?_

Shadow looked back into Amy's emerald ones and understood, now she was finally over Sonic. He wanted her and Amy had no feelings for him at all. The rose had her revenge.

This, however, was not to be celebrated now. As Knuckles lifted Sonic from the floor and out of the dazed state Shadow's blow had left him in; Hunter walked down the hall followed by a few others and some soldiers.

Hunter slowly stood in front of the bars, smirking at them all then he saw Shadow…

"I thank you." Hunter gently held out the yellow chaos emerald to the figure behind, slowly a hedgehog came into view. Diamond smirked evilly down at the rest in the cell as she accepted the jewel and kissed it gently.

Amy, Shadow and Rouge stared at her in shock and confusion. Diamond smirked and winked at them, Lilly came into view from behind standing timidly behind and staring at the floor in shame. Diamond gently held the emerald to her lips as it began to faintly glow and yellow vapors of chaos energy wisped out from the jewel and into her eyes, they began to turn the yellow colour the emerald was.

"Stop it!" Shadow and Knuckles yelled at her in unison, growling.

"You can't give all that energy to one person! She's killing the emerald! It's reckless, dangerous!" As Shadow yelled Knuckles winced in pain, the Master Emerald was desperate for him to stop what was happening to the chaos emerald.

Hunter looked down at the confused captives and smirked. "I thank you again." He glared viciously at Shadow. "Now this mess will be ended." Shadow glared back at the man. "Oh don't you remember me?" The general smirked smugly. "I used to work on you. You disgusting experiment. I worked with Professor Gerald Robotnik, undercover for GUN. It was me who told them about everything." Hunter smirked smug as Shadow became slowly more angry and aggressive. "It was me who shot and killed Maria."

"You!" Shadow yelled in anger and began to hit the bars mercilessly wanting to break them; to get to the man and kill him.

"What are you talking about!" Amy demanded, "What is going on?! Why are we here?"

Hunter smiled softly at Amy then stared viciously into Shadows red eyes. "To destroy an experiment gone _wrong_."

* * *

**Ooooo. Oh no he didn't! xD Thanks for reading, did you like it? Review, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions! I'll try get the next chapter done ASAP! .. Reviews urge me on! _-Innocence- _xD**

**- Emz**


	10. Some Things Are Best Left Unseen

**Now, I would have liked to have finished off the whole story on this chapter, and I would have well done. Only my mother comes in exclaiming we're off to Oxford Street 2 hours earlier than planned. And I wanted to get somethin' up for you guys as I might not be on for a while. D;**

**Sorry! Anyway, hope you like this. Isn't my best but I tried! **

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so this counts for both.**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recongise is not mine, oh except Diamond's power. I don't care, Sega so owes me like millions 'cos I invented her and her powers WAY before this Silver dude! D ... Anyway, on with it...

* * *

**A Rose's Revenge - Chapter 10**

**Some Things Are Best Left Unseen**

The sound of Rouge's heels clicking against the concrete jail floor echoed throughout the hall as she paced up and down in fear. Amy looked up from her sitting position when the comforting, rhythmic clicking stopped. Rouge looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles was the first to speak, concern all over his face as he stood up.

"Cream..." Without warning at all Rouge suddenly spun around and kicked the metal bars forcefully, they shook violently as the metallic ringing echoed and made Rouge cover her sensitive bat ears. "Ow.." She frowned angrily then looked at Amy who was suddenly looking around frantically, in a frenzy of worry.

"What are we going to do! She's all on her own! Oh poor Cheese must be terrified!"

"Amy…"

"And Cream's still ill, she's probably worse than ever and-"

"_Amy_."

"We have to find that cure and make sure Diamond doesn't get her, what if she takes control of her oh-"

Shadow sighed and silently growled while jumping up. "AMY! Calm, down." The pink hedgehog stopped her ranting distress and looked at Shadow who was looking at her in his usual way, a slight stoic frown and his arms crossed. Amy felt her heart shudder, and a overwhelming feeling of guilt washing over her.

Hunter was going to kill Shadow, and she was worried Cream was on her own. Amy knew the little rabbit had much up her sleeve and Cheese would kill himself protecing her. Amy took a long, deep breath as she calmed then her eyes started to well up.

"Amy?" This time Tails had spoken, lifting himself and hovering by her side.

"It all my fault!" She blurted, trying not to cry but failing and wiping her eyes. "If I hadn't gotten oh so angry.." Amy sobbed silently, her shoulders shaking in the tears as suddenly a pair of black furry arms wrapped themselves around her, a gloved hand on her head as Shadow pulled Amy's head against his chest.

"Rose's are too pretty to cry." That's all he said, that simple sentence and not even looking at her Amy instantly calmed in his arms, closing her eyes slowly and softly whispering.

"I won't let them kill you." She couldn't put into words how _right_ Shadow was, un-wrong. The man was a liar.

Sonic frowned, staring at the ground until he finally accepted it and stood up walking behind Shadow, the ebony hedgehog tensed readying for a return of his previous attack. As he raised his hand Amy pulled back slightly, until Sonic simply put his hand on Shadow's shoulder and grinned his trade-mark grin and gave him the thumbs up.

"None of us are going to let them, buddy." Shadow stared at Sonic as he spoke, his brow furrowing in confusion until he accepted that was a truce and nodded ever so slightly holding Amy a fraction closer. Sonic looked down sadly at Amy. "And Amy." The pink hedgehog looked up from Shadow's chest fur. "I'm sorry.." Sonic's eyes closed slightly as he looked down in shame, honestly sorry for what he done and lost.

"It's okay." Amy smiled at him, and in the corner Knuckled chuckled and banged Sonic on the back in approval.

**(A/N: Hey! So what?! I'm sick of bashing Sonic. Dx I love Shadow and Amy, seriously. But I love Sonic too! Shadow's still the main man. But give the blue dude some dignity here! Anyway. My story, hmph. -Childish-)**

"S'bout time you realized your mistakes!"

"A bit too late though, oh well, what you gonna do!" The blue blur grinned at his Echidna friend before turning to the group. "Right, we have to get out of here."

"We kind of figured that out, hun." Rouge smirked at Sonic, making him feel a bit stupid. Knuckles rolled his eyes, Sonic was always trying to play the hero and Rouge just being herself. He walked over to Rouge and slung his arm around Rouge's shoulder and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey, me and Batgirl here could get us out, couldn't we, babe?" Knuckles tried not to buckle under the glare he was getting for calling Rouge Batgirl… or maybe Babe, who knows? Rouge blushed before diving under the Echidna's arm and putting her back to him before strutting to the cage bars again. Knuckles chuckled again before joining her in front of it. "Let's do this!" He yelled before Rouge started hammering the bars with her kicks and Knuckles with his punches.

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other before sharing a nod as they both began to spin-dash the cage bars in perfect unison. Tails grinned at Amy before he flied above the rest, trying to undo the bolts to make the bars give easily, suddenly there was a threatening creak and they all stopped.

"Right. Both of you spin-dash it on the count of three!" Amy commanded as she elegantly flicked her wrist as her piko-piko hammer appeared. "One." Shadow and Sonic got ready as Amy held the hammer back. "Two.." All three took aim. "Three!" Amy yelled as she slammed her piko-piko hammer down to the bars as Sonic and Shadow launched themselves at the metal spinning furiously.

The door didn't budge, in fact. Amy had hit something a good few inches from the actual bars, Shadow and Sonic glared as Shadow went up and tried to touch the bars but were stopped by something.

"Stop it." A voice hissed making all of them cringe, Diamond walked in front of them, one hand on her hip the other held up as her eyes glew faintly.

"Damn psychics." Shadow glared at her, she turned her head to give him a look that was beyond any death glare. She flicked her wrist at them all, the party was slammed back against the back wall.

"You're coming with me." The door of the prison swung open as Diamond lifted her hand and Shadow came towards her, a few feet off the ground. He yelled in protest, struggling to get free of his invisible binds. If only his feet touched the _ground_ he'd have her!

"Shadow!" Amy was screaming and struggling madly against the wall that held her down and back with the others. She screamed louder when the prison door shut.

**-:-**

"Ah.. Shadow.. Look at you." Hunter laughed mockingly as the ultimate life form was put into a circle against his will and was suddenly enclosed in a see-through cylinder. Shadow frowned angrily, banging on it before he attempted to kick, punch and spin-dash the transparent material, but to no avail. Not even a scratch.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Shadow became increasingly more annoyed at the small space, he was almost baring his teeth like an angry dog. Only earning more laughter from the General.

"So helpless!" Hunter wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes after his laughing fit, cruel as it was. Diamond sat down lazily beside a control panel in a chair. Leaning her head on her hand staring intensely at Shadow, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Shadow glared straight back at her, hatred coursing through him. His eyes seemed to flash back, until he felt a cold feeling wash over him and suddenly all the bad memories of his past started to relive themselves before his eyes. The room around the container he stood in started to fade as a new one came up.

"Maria…" He whispered softly as the blonde girl was running towards him, dragged by a younger version of himself. The shouting was blurry, apparently filtered out by the glass-like material. He saw Maria shut himself into a container, like the one he was in now and grimaced as he saw her lips move.

"Sayonora. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow cringed when she pulled the leaver… Wait, why wasn't the memory fading?! Didn't he pass out after that! He couldn't see himself. No, no. Shadow winced banging on the glass in despair, he wasn't here. He didn't want to see-

**Bang.**

Shadow's heart and stomach went to his throat as he choked up, then to the bottom of the soles of his feet as Maria fell against the control panel in front of him and slowly slid down it, leaving a trail of her blood against the metal panel. Shadow tried not to, but tears started to dampen his muzzle as he looked up to see a much younger version of who he knew now as Hunter walking towards her. The man smirked a little before nudging the dead girl with his foot. Shadow yelled in fury and began to go crazy at the container practically beating himself up in an attempt to free himself.

"Stupid girl." Shadow suddenly stopped and looked up into those evil grey eyes, how could he suddenly hear? Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes poking Maria with his rifle, just making sure she was dead. "Shouldn't have let the disgusting _thing_ get away."

Suddenly the room span as Shadow collapsed back onto the ground, rubbing his damp face with his gloved hand, shaking with silent wreaking sobs. He had dreamed of the girl for so long, tried to forget it all, yet it always managed to haunt him. Maybe it was because she was the only one who ever actually cared for him?

The blue eyes and the blonde hair and the face of Maria that was all he could think of, he didn't even notice the icy blue smoke filling the container. But he had never actually seen her die, he had heard the shot. The sickening thump of dead weight hitting the floor before everything had gone blank. But seeing her.._Die_.. Shadow sat, torn and the pain in his heart was beyond consolation. Shadow didn't want, or need to ever see that. Some things are best left unseen; her kind smile and face haunted him, he could practically see that warm, loving and caring smile.

Then suddenly everything flashed red, and the container shattered into a thousand different pieces. Amy Rose stood over Shadow, smiling and holding her hand out to him. She was surrounded by Sonic, Rouge and Tails. Knuckles was seen pounding the life out of Hunter.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy said smugly, holding her piko-piko hammer aloft over her shoulder. "You didn't give up and think we'd left you!"

"Maria?…" Shadow murmured staring at Amy, slowly coming from his trance as he was helped up by Sonic who held Shadow's arm over him to get him onto his feet.

"You alright, Buddy?" Sonic asked uncertainly, until Shadow came to his senses kick starting his hover skates and a small smirk found it's way to his face; realizing the situation.

"How did you?" Slowly, a small cream rabbit peaked out from behind Amy, Cheese the chao holding a set of keys chiming happily. "Cream!" Shadow said, grinning in amazement.

"Mr. Stephan and Miss. Katie helped me get better than gave me the keys and told you to come and free them to help you, because no-one wants you hurt, Mr. Shadow." Cream finished, smiling happily up at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow was about to ask who these people were when a lilac blur was flung past him and Diamond crashed into a wall before she growled, got up and practically flew back towards two other lilac hedgehogs. One looked almost the same as her (feature, height and frame-wise), but was a male who's eyes glared a bright red as he fought against her telekinesis, the other a slightly darker shade of purple and a lot younger, smaller girl. Her eyes glared a fierce green as she fought along side the taller male hedgehog.

"Apparently Diamond has blood relatives…" Amy said tilting her head. "Who knew!" She said happily before gesturing for them to go, tugging at Shadow's hand. The relief from saving him was bliss, Amy was scared she had lost him. "Come on, we have to get out. Tails hacked in the system and set this place to blow up!"

Shadow looked over towards Knuckles, who got off the General and walked towards them standing besides Rouge. His eyes followed back to the man and he shook his head to them. "I must end this." He said, determination in his voice. "I must end this, I must end his life. Then maybe." Shadow glanced at Amy, and her eyes. He could have sworn he had seen Maria.. Like back on the ARK. He shook his head and smirked. "Then maybe I can get on with my life."

* * *

**Ooer. What will happen?! What will become of Shadow?! Will he get out of the GUN base before it goes boom?!**

**GaspShockHorror**

**Hope you liked it and Ima gonna have to leave you there 'till I find time to write again! Since Christmas is comin' up and everythin'! Oh oh, on that note. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year-!**

**- Emz**


	11. A Happy Ending?

**Wow. I finished, I actually finished. I thought I'd never finish!**** I'm so proud, also i need to say thank you to EVERYONE who took the time to review. It makes me happy, and helped me finish this. I never expected such a good response for my first story. Yay me! Well yes, this is the last chapter. -Sniffle- But don't worry, I'll probably be putting up another Sonic story after my planned Harry Potter one. So it's all good.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter, I finish with my longest chapter of the story yet! (Don't get too excited, I expect it's all just babble!)**

**Anyway, yes, thank you sooo much to everyone who read and reviewed A Rose's Revenge. It makes me feel all warm and fluffy. ;D  
**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

**A Rose's Revenge - Chapter 11**

**A Happy Ending?**

Amy slowly, and reluctantly released her grip from Shadow's hand. "Okay." She whispered to him softly, before turning to exit the base with the rest of the group. Amy was terrified and her insides squirmed uncomfortably as all she could think about as she left Shadow behind, was if she would ever see him again. The others seemed to have the exact same look across their face, only there was something else hurting her. Amy felt like strings had been attached to her heart, and they were being tugged forcefully. It left Amy thinking about Shadow, and a thought haunting her: What _exactly_ did she feel for him?

Shadow watched the other, and a certain pink hedgehog safely exit the set-to-blow base. He couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking, what Amy was thinking. He didn't know she was thinking the exactly same think as he was… He watched closely until they rounded a corner and were out of his view. Clenching his fist and – almost nervously – adjusting the rings on his wrists he kick started his skates, before any air of worry or nervousness evaporated as he rounded on the four still remaining in the base besides himself.

The three were still fighting – Diamond and the two other hedgehogs going against her. They both looked at equal match. But you never judge a book by it's cover – the energy Diamond emitted from her and suddenly changed into chaos energy merged with her own and the two other purple hedgehogs were thrown against a control panel. Shadow winced, the stoic frown he usual held now a full grimace. He had to admit – he was the tiniest bit scared of the damn telekinetic. However, he knew his chaos energy controlling abilities could easily match her telekinetic ones. But he didn't have an emerald…

He'd deal with that later. Shadow continued to scope the room – planning his move. Hunter was still in the corner against a chair where Knuckles had been beating him to a pulp; Shadow could see a bruise on his cheek faintly forming the shape of Knuckles' 'spikes'. He had to smirk a titch, he also noticed the revolvers by him and the fact he was beginning to regain consciousness. Sighing as if he had to do a chore, Shadow skated gracefully over to him, picked up the pair of revolvers which were loaded; and with one swiftly hit the man on to back across the head with the handle of one. Shadow smirked as Hunter flopped back again, once again unconscious.

"Never try to kill me again." Shadow muttered slightly, he realized he was talking to someone who could hear, but really didn't give a damn. He then started to look around again, still holding the revolvers and floating above the ground due to his skates.

Diamond was approaching the other so called 'blood relatives' of hers to Amy's information. She didn't look to fond at them, she looked more angry than she had ever looked. Usually her eyes would be pink when she did this sort of thing – but Shadow noticed the pure white they were. It was freaky, and he took them as a danger sign when the other two were suspended in the air and flung in different directions. The smallest of the two whom had darker fur was flying directed towards him.

"Whoa!" Shadow yelped, and just managed to dive out the way as she collided into a wheeled chair and skidded back in the chair until she hit a wall. Shadow saw her bare her teeth like an angry dog before she shook her head, opened her soft grey eyes before they blazed into a powerful green, she jumped up and began to head towards Diamond again. Shadow breifly held his arm out to stop her. The purple hedgehog stopped at the sudden outstretch, saw the male being tormented by Diamond and gave him a vicious glare.

"Let me past." She suddenly growled, almost snapping at him, wolf like now it seemed. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, she seemed young. At the oldest she was 11. This made him frown, he wasn't too sure why. Nevertheless, what had Cream called them? Kady and Steven? No that wasn't it. Katie. That's it, the other one didn't matter right now.

"Katie is it?" He looked down at the smaller hedgehog who suddenly tensed – Shadow felt the cool sensation sweep over him like he had felt when Diamond had tormented him with his own memories. He shook it, off, but it was gone within seconds anyway. So telekinesis did run in the family.

"Yeah. It is, Shadow. What's it to you?" Katie asked, still glaring up at him. She seemed to have a certain hate for him, but that was Shadow, you either loved or hated him.

"Your name means nothing." Shadow stated bluntly, looking emotionlessly into the aggravated child's eyes. "It's who you are, and what you can tell me to help get rid of that freak."

Katie let out an over dramatic and angered sigh, obviously impatient. "That's Stephan." Katie said, nodding her head to the male hedgehog that resembled Diamond. They had now engaged into meelee attacks, hitting and blocking each other. Shadow noticed breifly each time they made contact bursts of colored light came from the point of the contact's origin. Curious.

Katie continued. "He's the freak's twin brother. I'm her sister. She's out of control, we came to stop her. Took years to locate her. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to do our job for our planet." She finished her short, rude sentences, huffing at Shadow and pushing past his arm. "Oh and, there's nothing hard about stopping her, it's just getting past the defense." She muttered, then ran off.

"Wait, what? Your planet?" Great, Shadow thought. Just like the black arms. It seemed whenever he came into contact with 'aliens' as it was, he ended up in mental and physical pain. He'd had the mental, he hoped to escape the physical.

Shadow jumped down the small set of steps and started to run towards the fight; much to his dismay to be stopped and distracted again. In the center of the room was the circle and the broken glass where he was being held not five minutes ago. A sudden idea came over him, and he smirked looking at the location of Diamond and Hunter. Hunter was still out cold, Diamond was still putting up a good fight with the other two. Shadow nodded, set off again, to be stopped _again_.

Now rather anxious for a fight, and slightly worried about just about everything else Shadow spotted a white fluffy fox tail. _Crap_, Shadow thought then ran to it. Lilly was situated behind a steel pillar, tapping away at a laptop. She jumped and nearly shot Shadow when he got close but breathed and put the gun down.

"I c-can't do it!" Lilly exclaimed looking distress. "The place is going to blow, I can't rewrite it! The system won't let me. I managed to delay it by another ten minutes, but I can't stop it!" Suddenly she burst into incoherent babble, making Shadow back off a bit. It was kind of scary, the artic fox had always came across so calm and collected.

"**Lilly.**" The fox stopped, the icy blue orbs looked up at him, almost helplessly. "Shut up." The fox's snout suddenly crumpled in slight confusion, she hadn't expected that. But really, had she been expecting a savior? A hero? Maybe. Looking into Shadow's eyes, she couldn't help but feel that air about him… Without warning the fox was picked up with one of Shadow's gloved hands, she was flung over his shoulder after he'd thrown the revolver away. He began to walk with her hanging over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed, wriggling in his uncomfortable grasp. "Let me down!" She almost screamed. Shadow sighed and held her tighter, shutting her up. Walking into the hanger which was conveniently next to the control room, he thrust her onto a GUN jet's wing. She growled at him, and looked like she was about to pounce before Lilly huffed and opened the cockpit. As she began to climb in, the stopped and looked back at Shadow who'd begun to walk back. "This the first time you've blown this base?"

"Nope." Said Shadow shortly, not turning back to look. "Except, last time it was the whole island."

Lilly laughed, that was definitely sarcastic in some ways. Even those she suspected it to be true. "Awr, disappointed?" She watched him walk off without a reply, before getting out a few things. "Shadow!"

Shadow stopped, looking briefly over his shoulder. In Lilly's cupped hands were the chaos emeralds, all seven. Included the drained, dead looking one. He quickly ran back to her and she reached down filtering them into his hands. He looked up to say thanks, to find the fox's face a inch too close to his…

"Make sure she pays.." Suddenly Shadow's neck was in a death grip of a hug. Shadow stood awkwardly, eyes bulging for a minute when she hadn't quickly let go. He wasn't used to this situation having never really hugged that much… He shuffled uncomfortable, not knowing how to react. Thankful he didn't have the option of hugging back as he held the emeralds. After a awkward few seconds Lilly finally released her grip and scurried into the plan. Shadow stood there for a few minutes, a bit shell-shocked by the experience before he made a face and turned back.

* * *

"Amy!" Suddenly a blue-blur was in front of her, clawing into a metal robot with the same blue sharp quills. Amy couldn't help but glare at him, angry. 

"Sonic. I can fight for myself now, you know?" As the group ran along the concreted robot-ridden edge of the base, Sonic looked embarrassedly at the pink hedgehog – he wasn't really used to Amy this way. He looked down bashfully.

"Sorry.." Sonic muttered, so used to being the hero of her. Now he wasn't.. it felt a bit empty that his number-one fan wasn't his fan at all now. Amy grimaced as an unwlecome wave a guilt hit her seeing his sad eyes. She quickly shook it off and ran slightly ahead of Sonic, who had been pacing himself for the group.

"There they are!" Amy glanced up, at the end of the run way. Near to where Knuckles and Rouge were teamed up demolishing the army of robots, was two planes. One black and silver, the other blue and yellow. Amy glanced at Tails, wasn't he the only pilot?

"I'll take the other one tails, you take Knuckles and Cream. I'll take Amy and Rouge." Tails nodded as Amy looked bewildered at Sonic, only hoping he could fly without killing them all. He was always more comfortable on the ground…

As the group hopped into their designated plane's, Amy and Sonic both smirked when Knuckled nervously, and uncomfortably glanced back to Rouge boarding a separate plane. Sonic couldn't wait until this was all over and he could crack that teasing joke he'd been saving…

He shook his head, then hopped onto the black and silver plane as the Tornado took off. Hoping into the pilot seat he started the engine, only to be met but shouted of out rage.

"You can't leave without him!" Rouge declared, a hand on her hip, the other pointing accusingly at the blue hedgehog. "Are you crazy, if you take off he'll die for sure!" Rouge had always had a soft spot for Shadow – she always felt the strangest need to.. mother him.

"What are you doing you idiot?! DON'T TAKE OFF!" Amy had screeched in unison with Rouge's fist sentence. "You can't leave Shadow behind! It's going to blow, and he's in there… He'll get our, he will.." She seemed to be talking herself into something as she collapsed into a seat, a soft shimmer in her damp eyes. Sonic frowned confused, at once turning the engine to standby to not anger the girl's anymore. But, why was Amy so upset? It slowly hit Sonic, like the daylight in summer. It was so obvious, but he couldn't help but feel sadness too. At least he could make it out to be worry for Shadow.

In all truth, the cool hedgehog had no doubt Shadow would live. Sonic had fought with and along side the black hedgehog. He knew what he was capable of, and if all failed he could use chaos control. There was nothing to be scared of, right? Or was the blue blur missing something here?

Nevertheless, with Rouge tending to Amy's weeping eyes and heart, all the three could do was wait….

.. And of course get furious shouts from Knuckles over the radio demanding to know why they were stalling and to get their butts in the air.

* * *

Shadow frowned, he was holding the dead chaos emerald in his hand, the other six held uncomfortable in his other arm. Was their any way to return it's power? The Master Emerald wouldn't have helped. It was to stop and control it's power, not to amplify it. His gaze drifted to the other six, a thought struck him. Could he possibly transfer a equal amount of energy from the remaining six to re power the seventh? It was risky. If it didn't work it would have been a waste of time.. But he needed… 

Shadow sighed, his decision certain and he lay the seven in a circle, then placed his hand over the dead one. Closing his eyes he started to wield and manipulate the power of the emeralds, willing strongly for them to share and equalize their power. As in all major development of pure power; there was a bright flash of blinding light then nothing. Shadow took his hand away to peer at an almost normal completely normal and restored chaos emerald. Be her noticed that this, and the other six were all significantly paler. He just hoped it would still work.

Shadow placed the emerald back down onto the ground as a cry of pain came from one of the fighting three. He stood in the middle of the circle and began to control the power. They began to rise and circle him, shaking with the raw chaos and power Shadow glew bright then opened his eyes in super form, smirking slightly as he observed his arm and all the black fur that was shining that brilliant white-gold.

This was it.

Shadow flew straight to the group and intervened, pushing away the worn out fighting duo and began to battle with Diamond himself. All three seemed to pause in shock at his form, Shadow particularly enjoyed Diamond's surprised expression. It was hard to surprise a girl like her. He smirked then began to fight with her.

Shadow strikes fast and hard, Diamond barely managed to keep up; struggling under the chaos power and speed. She barely managed to get up telekinetic shield defenses before he came into contact. And he was getting closer to hitting her. The shields started from 5 inches, that crept to 3 after several blows. Before slowly reducing to just one.

Shadow allowed himself to breathe after realizing he had been holding his breathe, then as quick as he bounced away from the shield he attacked again – and to everyone's astonishment – he hit. The purple hedgehog was heard yelping, before she was flung back skidding along to floor. Shadow didn't waste a second, he dived at her and started to absorb the chaos energy that she had consumed.

This was extremely painful. Diamond began to scream, yield and whimper as the yellow vapours poured into Shadows gold fur. He grimaced, her scream was not nice. Then walking calmly to the circle he placed Diamond into it, then turned to get Hunter.

He wasn't there. Shadow only had a second to ponder in confusion when another cylinder container trapped Diamond and himself. He frowned and looked up to see a slightly dazed Hunter grasping his strewn revolver, his hand on a panel. Shadow smirked it himself, his look unintentionally sinister

"_Fool_."

That one simple word, in his tone made every part of Hunter's skin and spine shiver in the fear of this creation's unknown power. But that's just it, the fear of the unknown is always the end of you. Shadow suddenly disappeared – making Hunter yell in shock and surprise and attempt to scramble away. When he saw the shoes in front of him, he could only hope.

Faith's only good for those who aren't completely helpless. Hunter, staring at Shadow's feet; was completely helpless. Shadow picked the man up roughly, disappeared and re-appeared in the container, floating above and unconscious Diamond, and dropped him onto her form. He made a small 'hmph' at them then muttered a small 'chaos control' and began to walk calmly to the control panel parallel to the container.

"What are you planning to do?" The boy-ish voice made Shadow jump as he found Katie and Stephan behind him, they looked like curious playful puppies peering over his shoulder eagerly. Shadow grimaced, glared then shrugged them off and began to tap the keys. He felt a cold rush, the need to kill everyone psychic, then heard an informed 'oooohhh…' from behind. He growled and looked up as the container began to fill with misty blue smoke and what looked like water.

Shadow crossed his arm, a stoic frown on his muzzle as he watched the water begin to freak around the pair. Hunter had gone from banging viciously against the transparent container, to looking horrified at his legs. Shadow grinned, satisfied when the forms of those who'd caused him hell were frozen and inanimate.

Then pressing the keys again the container disappeared.

"Where's it going?" Katie asked when suddenly Shadow's form became normal, and the chaos emeralds lay around him.

Shadow spoke as he collected the emeralds. "Onto a plane." Shadow didn't see the two purple look at each other sceptically then nodded.

"Riiiighht.." Katie said, giving Shadow's bent over back a patronizing pat, then they both just vanished. Shadow had the most horrible feeling they were about to find it and take it somewhere… 'safe'. Shaking if off he calmly began to walk out the base. Ignoring the nagging sound of alarms and a women's recording voice exclaiming the base would be in bite in less than 3 minutes.

In a flash of light the walking Shadow appeared out side onto the landing strip, he looked back to see a small cargo plane take off. Damn. They had taken her. He just hopped they go back to this other planet, sure enough it looked like that's where they headed.

Still, then why was Shadow left with the unsettling feeling everything wasn't quite over yet? He couldn't help but worry. It felt.. informal, unsigned, cast aside. Like everything was going to start again tomorrow.. What was this uneasy feeling of pure dread? Had it all been to easy maybe? Then he heard the voice that confirmed to him everything was quite over.

"Shadow.." The meek voice of Amy Rose made the ebony hedgehog's ears twitch. He looked up as she leaned out the cockpit. She'd been crying, he could see that. It made him frown with a peculiar sadness and slight worry. Then he looked at her smile, and smiled back; a pure, innocent smile. Rouge and Sonic leaned over as well helping him pull himself into the plain with the seven chaos emerald.

No-one said anything, it was like the peace after the storm. Or was it the peace before the storm? Shadow didn't care. All he scared about what the hand squeezing his anxiously as Sonic took the plane into the air as the base behind them blew into countless pieces.

* * *

"Diamond?" 

"… Dead… Well, frozen." Rouge stared into Shadow's emotionless face; her own wrinkled in confusion. Shadow hadn't been bothered to say every detail, and had told them the outline. Well, Rouge distinctly remembered his outline to be.

"Stephan, Katie, Lily, Diamond, Chaos Emeralds, Fight, Freeze, Eject, Escape. Happily every after." In that sarcastic, yet unemotional tone of his. It was slightly hinted with a tone of laughter. Shadow knew how to tick Rouge off, and got a slight pleasure when she made that aggravated 'ooooh!' and stamped her heels. Made him want to giggle. But Shadow never giggled.

Shadow ignored Rouge's interrogation, and let his gaze drift to Amy who had been quiet ever since they'd escape. She hadn't said anything since she'd said his name.. Amy was sat, curled up in the corner chair of Tail's apartment. She looked so troubled… But everything was over.

Shadow frowned, suddenly hushed Rouge who looked very taken aback, and shooed her from the room into the kitchen where the other were discussing where to keep the emeralds. Shadow slowly crept to sit silently beside the timid Amy, he ten turned to her, and leaned over so he was dangerously close to her. Amy didn't react – only simply looked up at him. Shadow waited for something, anything as he searched her emeralds for anything…

_What happened?_

Shadow's eyes bulged as his back lay flat against the cushion and Amy lay over him, her lips pushed firmly, determined only his. Shadow couldn't even take a moment to breathe. He was shocked! It was like being hugged by Lilly but ten times worse!

.. And ten times wonderful. Suddenly the awkward, uncomfortable feeling washed away as Amy's body fit perfect with his and Shadow automatically closed his eyes and ever so slightly tilted his head. Shadow placed his hand delicately onto the small of Amy's back and, shocking her slightly, pulled her closer.

Shadow tried hard as his lips gracefully pressed against Amy to figure out what this feeling was inside of him. It was like a burst of all his good emotions. Happiness, affection, anxiety, worry, excitement, anticipation, joy and something else he'd felt before but was having difficulty interpreting…

Amy's pure sense of worry and dread in her bold move melted away as he kissed back… He had kissed back… Amy's heart fluttered as she softened her kiss, and let her emotions run riot. Amy knew she loved Shadow.. She finally knew. She had been so scared, so scared he would reject her like Sonic had and she would have to bare with the constant heartache and worry all over again. But all of that evaporated as he held her.. Oh she'd stay here for ever, in his arms hissing his soft lips…

Oh, wait, no. She needed to breathe. Amy – despite her sudden outrageous hate and anger towards the need to intake oxygen – gentle and elegantly pulled away, allowing her eyes to flutter open cutely as Shadow stared up at her in astonishment.. And.. wait, fear? Amy started to worry, he did hate that.. he was just being-

"I l-love you."

Shadow had stumbled, finding the words had been hard enough, saying them had been hard enough. Nevertheless.. Amy stared into Shadows crimson eyes as her heart missed not a beat, but quite a few as if it were tremouring.. The fear in his eyes doubled. Amy couldn't help but smile widely. He was scared she wouldn't say I back..

"I love you too.." The first words she had said in ages, and Shadow was more pleased than anything to hear them. He leaned back up to kiss her, but more passionately and much deeper. As if he needed it like he needed air.

"Er…" The sudden sound made them break apart. "Are we… interrupting?" They both, slowly and shyly, looked up to see the whole group in front of them. All 6 holding a chaos emerald, Sonic in front of them and was holding 3. Rouge and Knuckles were trying to his their faces, their smiles cracking for a pure need to laugh and giggle. Cream was already giggling, looking estatic with Cheese making excited circle's around her head.

Amy blushed brighter than Shadow's eyes, and when to move off of him. Only to be held down by both Shadow's strong arms. Their was a certain sparkle in his eye and something in his smirk as Amy was forced – not unwillingly, though – to stay laying onto Shadow's frame.

"Yes, in fact. You are." Shadow told them, smugly. Amy seemed to have sparked a change in him, but then again, she always had. That was it – Knuckles and Rouge burst into uncontrollable laughter, doubled up and covering their mouths.

Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes, then passed them both the a chaos emerald. Looking quite edgy when he got close to the pair, he looked back at Knuckles and Rouge. "And what are **YOU** two laughing about. We all know you're at it too." The whole group started to holler in turn now, making both Rouge and Knuckles turn a healthy shade of scarlet.

"Yeah! Well." Knuckles blurted out, embarrassed then (accidentally) roughly strung his arms around Rouge's tiny waste. "What's it to you?!" It didn't work as well as Shadow had pulled it off and Rouge pulled away, hitting him over the head.

"OW! Batgirl! What was that for?"

"You Knucklehead! Learn how to handle a lady!" They continued to argue and glare ion what looked like distaste.

"Mother told me, this is what a 'love-hate' relationship is." Cream said, grinning at the arguing pair. Tails chuckled softly and nodded.

"It is."

Sonic recovered from his laughing fit. "I can feel the feeling of love in this very air!" He began to look around, pretending to fire cupid's arrows at the two couples grinning stupidly.

Amy manged to stop giggling, and lifted her head from Shadow's chest and looked at Sonic, holding the emerald she was given. "So, erm, what's this for?"

"We're all going to take one!" Sonic exclaimed, him, Tails and cream, now ignoring the feuding hunters. "There's seven of us. You, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails and me!" Sonic finished proudly, holding the blue emerald up in his hand. "We'll all keep one safe."

Shadow shrugged and held his red one. "Fine with me." Amy nodded in agreement, frankly astonished Sonic had come up with something that made sense. although she had her suspicions he didn't do it by himself.

Still, amidst all the new found laughter, joy and love in him as he watched his friends fight, joke and just mess about. Shadow still couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling.

* * *

**Yaaaay! SO every thing's more or less good!...**

**Apart from the few subtle hints of pure doom approaching, but I'm sure everything will be fine.. xD So as you guess, I _might_, like i said MIGHT, do a sequel in the future.. Maybe. Haven't made my mind up.**

**So, thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it. **

** -Stamps huge red stamp at bottom of page reading 'COMPLETE'- **

**- Emz **


	12. Sequel

**Yo. 8D**

**The story didn't end there.. but you knew that, right?**

**The sequel ****Second Chances**** is up now, go check it out**

**- Emz**


End file.
